After All This Time, Why Break My Heart?
by jessiejlp1987
Summary: *Sequel to Double Date at the Lake- Casey and Derek are finally in love and together though no one knows about them. When a new girl at Smelly Nelly's starts working with Derek, will he began to wonder if he is done playing the field and settle down with non other than his own step-sister? How will Casey feel when she once again finds herself as 'the other women?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi everyone. I would just like to start out by saying that this is a sequel to "Double Date at the Lake" that I published less than a week ago. This first chapter contains a few spoilers of what happened in my previous story so I would recommend reading that one first. I do seem fond of it so that is why I chose to continue and also I have a few people that seemed interested in reading more, even if it is only a handful. I don't want to disappoint by stopping. Thank you for taking your time to read my stories. I love reviews so please tell me what you think.**

How had everything happened so quickly? A month ago he had been nothing

more than her annoying step-brother; someone she was forced to tolerate until she

went off to University a year and half from now. Since the day he had come into her

life, she kept a record of each day she was forced to spend with him. It sounded

pathetic but it felt like the only coping method she had at the time after arriving in

London. Reaching underneath her bed, she produced a thick journal that contained

an actual countdown until college.

Casey opened it to the first page that she hadn't bothered to look at in fifteen

months.

_Day 1 out of 1,395_

_ Today I moved from our apartment in Toronto away from all of my friends, my school, and even my father. And what for you might ask? A disfunctional family that only my mother could love. Suprisingly, Lizzie has taken well to the change but my tolerance is non existant at this point. I am forced into a 2x2 room with Lizzie, whom I love dearly, but sometimes a young women just needs her space. _

_ It was hard enough when my parents got a divorce a few years back and we were seperated from Dad when he made the decision to become a big time lawyer in New York...something he has always wanted to pursue but was held back by having a wife and two kids. Now I will see him even less than I already do. Why would he come around his ex-wife's new family?_

_ Which takes me around to 'thus said' family. George, Mom's new husband, is nice enough. He does have great hair and seems to love my mom which makes me happy because she's happy. Marti is the baby...literally a baby. She's only six years old and is about the the cutest child you have ever seen but doesn't know when to take a hint and get lost. Shes's also somewhat of a brat and I haven't failed to notice that George caters to her every whim when she throws a tantrum. Edwin is someone else I have to deal with. He is nosy and likes to dominate adult conversations, always pitching new ideas that (pardon my lack of grammer) sucks. But I have noticed that he and Lizzie seem to be getting along mildly having already picked out the games closet as a 'secret meeting place'. I wonder what they talk about in there?_

_ And reluctantly I come to the reason I want to lock myself into the bathroom, slit my wrists, and die a slow agonizing death that would be more enjoyable than spending the next three-plus years stuck in the same residence with this pig that I speak of. Pardon my melodramatics but I honestly think I am not joking. A person that I (I wish to inform you, have never said about anyone in my entire life before) hate. Derek. Even hearing his name in my own head and writing it upon this peice of pink paper makes me want to reach in and pull my brains out until the memory of him is gone. _

_ He started out by pranking me, having his friend Ralph, a sweet good natured guy that can surly find better friends to be around, pretend to be him just so he wouldn't have to show me around school. And the fact of the matter was, HE WAS STILL AROUND ME THE ENTIRE DAY. A complete lunatic if you ask me._

_ And sadly, later that evening when I found out what had truely happened, we tried to break up Mom and George. It was the first, and might I add, last time, Derek and I will ever scheme with one another. We were also the ones to fix it...for them that is. Derek and I decided that our differences would have to come together so our parent's could be happy. And when I think about how unfortunate I truely am, a part of me feels even more sorry for the five other people living in this residence. _

_ Derek and I will never tolerate one another; never see eye to eye. He will always be a thorn in my side and someone I secretely want to plan the demise of. In all actuality, and this will not be repeated...we're too much alike. Our personalities clash and our competitive nature is good for no one. _

_ I sit here twittling my thumbs, wondering if I should dare write what I am thinking... It may be the reason why I have rambled on for the past two pages, avoiding the one thing that I honestly want to get off my chest and put down in writing._

_ The way he looked at me today...It was the first time since I met him two months ago that I really noticed how attractive he is. I liked watching him run his fingers through that short sandy hair of his that was plastered to his forhead from being sweaty. He looked at me like he knows I think he's hot. His smirk, that smirk that I have come to know all to well in a short amount of time, had been all telling. He scanned my body in response from head to toe, silently daring me to do the same to him, which I did not. I rolled my eyes and continued working like nothing had happened. And now, I know we'll argue even more than we already do just to keep what happened in the far recesses of our sick minds and from everyone else finding out, that I Casey Maria McDonald am not as immune to Derek Venturi's charms as I let on to be and that I, as Derek likes to put it, am not as 'gross' as he tells everyone I am._

_ It's the first time I really feel weak in this whole experience. I can never let him get the upper hand on me._

_XOXO_

_Casey_

Casey put down the heavy diary and sighed at what she had written. There were

many things she had forgotten but not her reminiscence on how she felt about Derek.

Perhaps they would always have a love-hate relationship they have come to rely on

even if things had recently changed between them for the better.

The lake had been an amazing moment with the exception of him having sex with

Kendra and her near rape that had caused a bruised face and Derek's swollen

knuckles. But the ending at the motel had been monumental.

Casey was in love with her step-brother and they still havn't told anyone, afraid of

what other's might think. Everyone would say it was incest even though they never

truely felt related. But for now, it was their little secret. A secret that felt forbidden

but heaven all at the same time.

She leaped off of her bed with a content smile on her face and reached in to her high

dresser to retrieve a pair on underwear and a bra before she headed into the

bathroom to take a shower. Her brow furrowed when she realized so many were

tangled. After a few seconds of searching through the normally neat pile, she

realized that every peice of lingerie she owned was tied together and her favorite pair

had been cut out in the crotch, a note stapled (yes stapled) to it.

Hey Spacey,

Since you ware this so much, figured I would benifit myself by making my own design out of it. Put it on and come to me. Love ya

Casey cringed for a second at his lack of spelling and grammer, even if he was trying

to be romanctic in that Derek way of his. And then it really hit her on what he had

done.

"DE-REK!"


	2. Chapter 2

Derek could feel the daggers being thrown at his back, each tiny knife stinging worse

than the last. It wasn't his fault that Casey had become a pushover when it came to

him.

In all fairness, he had ruined every article of underclothing she had by cutting little

slits to make the knots tight. It wasn't the first time he wrecked something of hers

and she was delusional if she thought it would be the last.

Sure, Casey was his girl now and he figured that being nicer to her was in the rule

handbook of 'good boyfriend etiquette', but lets be realistic.

Derek and Casey not fighting was like saying sardines dipped in mayonnaise was a

delicacy. It just wouldn't happen. After all, they were like toothpaste and

orange juice.

Her head was resting on his back with a slender arm draped over his side. She had

come to him just like he had demanded in the note she found, but not exactly with

her new 'crotchless panties' like he had instructed.

Casey barged in with a purpose. A purpose that meant defeat of her enemy but she

failed to get two full sentences out before he took hold of her around the waist and

literally flung her on the bed.

They didn't lock horns like she had intended. She willingly let him have his way with

her like so many times before when she wanted to do nothing but fight.

"I hate you," she muttered into his back.

"So you've told me," Derek said with a half smile as he linked their fingers together

and gently stroked the top of her soft hand with his tumb.

"I love you, too," she admitted.

"So you've told me."

Casey sat up like a rocket and extracted Derek's pillow right out from under his head

and hit it with him directly in the nose.

"Ouch, watch it Klutzilla or you'll have blood on your hands to clean up."

"Like I would ever touch any blood of yours. You probably have an STD."

Derek raised his eyebrow and looked at her questioningly. "Think about what

you just said, Spacey."

Casey looked at him funny and then cast her eyes downward, blushing furiously

before springing out of bed naked and dressing furiously.

"You give me an STD and I'll tell everyone at school that...that..."

Derek smirked and sat up in bed, a sheet barely covering his lower half.

"You'll tell them what?" he challenged.

Casey looked smug as she crossed her arms over her still naked breast.

"I'll tell everyone you have a small penis."

"That's a lie!" Derek yelled which had Casey hushing him, afraid of waking the house

on a Saturday morning.

"It doesn't matter if it's a lie. Someone will believe it."

"First of all, I have slept with enough girls to know that your lie will never hold up in

a court of law; not to mention the locker room, so I suggest you come up with some

other way to get me back."

At the mention of other girls, Casey's face fell.

"Ah, come on Case. I've told you I've been around the block a few times."

"I know but...you didn't deny the whole STD thing."

"Do you honestly think that if I had a disease I would expose you to it?"

"Sometimes you can be jerky enough to do something like that."

Derek grunted with a false chuckle. "Knock you down the stairs, sure...leave you

stranded in the middle of no where for twenty minutes, absolutely...but infect you,

come on."

Casey just nodded her head and bent down to retrieve her small tank top that had

been thrown against the wall. Derek came up behind her and placed a hand on each

side of her face. "I love you, Casey. I wouldn't lie about something that can hurt

you."

Her furrowed brow quickly became an upside down frown.

"You sure changed fast."

"You don't say it as much as I do."

"Huh?"

"I love you and stuff. Just in a fast little scribble at the end of notes or a 'me

too'. It's nice to hear."

"What? I say it all the time," Derek contradicted as he turned his back and began to

gather his Smelly Nelly's uniform from the floor before heading into the bathroom to

get ready for work.

"A hand full of times, but that's it."

"It's only been three weeks, Case. If I told you how much I love you every waking

second it wouldn't have the same feel as, oh I don't know...every week or two."

He expected another retaliation but was suprised by a smile and shake of her head.

"I guess that's to be expected."

She walked out of his room leaving a soft click of his door. Derek didn't want to

give her false hope that he would be some 'poster boy' for her romantic fantasy's.

Casey was the first girl that Derek had ever been crazy about and saw an actual future

with, but he still wasn't any Don Juan.

He went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, letting the cool water relax his

bones after the morning exertion with Casey. How had everything changed so quickly

between them?

It was as if the past year and half had been wasted when he could have been loving

her this whole time.

**Author's Note: I had the worst writer's block for this chapter. I went to the gym, listened to music, and took time away from the computer. It usually takes me an hour to write a chapter. This one has taken me all day and it still is not what I hoped it could be. The story is just getting started. I have to showcase 'how' they love eachother on slightly different levels. Hopefully I'll be back in full swing next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek sauntered into Smelly Nelly's with his usual swag and a whistle on his lips,

welcoming another busy Saturday that would put loads of tip money deep into his

pockets. He sometimes felt shameful for continuing to flirt with the customers, but

on average, a ten dollar tip was not unheard of if he smirked and winked often

enough.

What Casey didn't know won't hurt her.

James, a shift manager that Derek had hired two months ago, had already

unlocked the door and began putting the chairs down from each table.

"Hey D."

"Sup J. Is Randy here yet?"

"Nope," he said, giving Derek a look that indicated his lack of approval for their store

manager.

Smelly Nelly's didn't have many employees.

There was Randy, Derek, James, Thelma, Tyler, and Steve; in that order of hierarchy.

Weekends could be a bitch and usually Derek worked all day Saturday but on

weekdays they were lucky to have three people on the schedule. The work was

relatively easy, everyone got along, and it seemed like smooth sailing.

Randy was the only one who had a lazy bone in his body when it came to waiting on

customers and taking care of the restaurant in general; still better than Andy when

Derek had first started along with Casey. Andy had been an all around prick, treating

her like she was nothing. It was the first time Derek had ever done anything drastic

for Casey and quit a job that he was extremely good at for her. A job that had

money rolling in faster than he knew what to do with.

Luckily Andy got fired and Derek was called back to work with a promotion and pay

raise. In the end, he still came out ahead like always.

It was 10:30.

Derek jogged to the door and unlocked it with the brass key, turning the _Closed _sign

to _Open. _It would be a good hour before they saw any customers so he jumped onto

the high counter and scanned his whereabouts to make sure everything was in place.

"Looks good in here!" he yelled to James who had retreated to the kitchen for

preparation.

"Thelma and Steve did a good job of closing last night," he yelled back. "When I came

in, everything was already filled and ready to go."

Even if James couldn't see him, Derek just nodded his head and dusted off an

imaginary peice of lint off his brown work shirt. Running his fingers throughout his

hair; hair that was in sore need of a haircut, he jumped off of the counter and began

putting in the safe code.

*48367#

The light turned green and Derek opened it up to retrieve the cash drawer that was

ready for transaction. He began counted the bills to double check that there would

be enough to make change throughout the day.

The bell above the door jingled. Derek was puzzled that they had a customer so

quickly and doubted that James was quite ready in the kitchen, yet the guest had to

be served.

Still bent behind the counter and placing the fives into the trey, Derek greeted

whoever it was.

"Welcome to Smelly Nelly's. I'll be with you in just one moment."

Closing the safe and making sure it was secure, he got off his knees and came face to

face with a beautiful blond girl with a genuine smile.

Derek was dumbfounded at how beautiful she was. Only one other girl had ever had

the same effect on him at first sight.

"Hi, I'm Sally...Randy told me to start work today."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I feel like I was able to get some of my kick back that I lost in the previous two chapters. Thank you for the reviews and follows I have received so far. I really appreciate it. *This chapter does contain a more mature theme**

Casey burrowed deep into the goose down feathered pillow beneath her head and wanted to scream.

The figure behind her wrapped her up into a compressed state and began slowly gliding her to the mattress' edge, except it wasn't the body Casey would have preferred. She had spend the whole day listening to a sobbing, bad-tempered, my geeky boyfriend dumped me, Emily.

Thats right. Sheldon Schlepper was the one to dump Emily Davis. There wasn't a soul alive that would believe that story...except it was actually true. And here is the worst of it. He broke up with Casey's comrade for non other than Amanda. Highly regarded, good-natured, Ralph's current girlfriend (or ex-girlfriend by now), Amanda. Unfortunately, she had two good friends to comfort because their was no way Derek would put an arm around Ralph and give him a hug in his time of need. Not even if hell froze over and giraffes became house pets.

Perhaps Sam could help her out on this one.

Amanda of all people. It never occured to her that she would break Ralph's heart this way. Possibly by going away to college, because it was pretty evident Ralph would have trouble getting into a vocational school around the block. Amanda was also more likely to leave the country and become an evangelist in a third world country...but never leave Ralph for SHELDON SCHLEPPER.

Casey cringed at the thought. It was the most obsured idea that anyone could have thought up. But...it...was...all...true.

That's like Derek dumping her for...for...well Casey didn't have to worry about that.

After all this time, why break her heart?

They had spent too many hours sending one another longing looks and fighting because the explosive sexual tension was out of this world. He had promised her on the way back from the lake after the worst and best night of her life, that they were together for good.

In the back of Casey's mind, she had to willfully restrain herself to stop the fantasy because this was Derek Venturi they were talking about. He promised Kendra the moon, Samantha the stars, the waitress down at the Bagel Hut a hot date that never happened. It was in his nature to disappoint, but Casey was aware that he treated her better than any girl he had ever been with, as bad as that may be.

Casey started to reminisce about her bold skinny dip at Mississenewa Lake, when she had pulled Derek into the water and he had held her head underneath the surface until her lungs were about to explode. It was the most damaging thing he had ever done to her. But once she had materialized, gasping for air, he had taken her into his arms and gave her the most amazing kiss anyone could ask for.

It was embarrasing to think how needy she had been that night. Practically begging for him to be with her and get rid of Kendra. It was the first time that Derek felt authentically within reach and she had been terrified to waste the moment by letting him go.

Derek told her about reality. How reality wouldn't let them be together. Luckily he got a taste of his own medicine and realized just how much Casey meant to him when he had seem Eric touching her, though he didn't know at the time what was really going on.

It brought Derek to the reality that had always been right infront of him. Sure Casey had her hands full, but what girl didn't when it came to having a really hot boyfriend who thought he was God's gift to women. He was a gift, but Casey would never tell him that to his face. His ego was the size of a blimp as it was.

Emily snored in her ear, causing Casey to lift her head up in a startled fashion. What time was it anyway?

11:32

Smelly Nelly's closed at 9 o'clock on weekdays and 10 on weekends. Derek should have been home atleast a half hour ago.

Where was he? It wasn't in Casey's nature to get worried so quickly but he was rarely late. Saturdays were the worst. He was literally gone the entire day; at work from open until after they closed.

And he was beginning to make a habit of coming to her right after work, when everyone was asleep and they didn't have to tip toe around quite as much. Sure, Emily was there tonight, but she slept like the dead. It wasn't likely for her to wake up when Casey left to be with him.

It would obviously be in Derek's room tonight.

Casey smiled to herself. The new anticipation of each moment in his arms was not wearing off in the slightest. He always thought of new ways to touch her...new ways to make her want him more than she already did. He was talented, she had to admit. Wanting him any more than she already did was impossible, or so she thought before he showed her new ways to make love.

In the midst of her thoughts, a light stride began coming down the hallway. He was finally home. The anticipation in the pit of her stomach was tightening as the stepping grew louder. She hoped he didn't come in and make a big production, waking Emily.

And then the advancing stopped all of the sudden. Casey's brow furrowed in bemusement. Where did he go? Surely he hadn't gone to bed without even a good night kiss.

The squeaking noise of the shower turning on brought some relief to her momentary lapse of judgement and fear that Derek wasn't interested in her tonight.

Casey began to lift from the bed, first placing her friends heavy arm off of her head, and then clearing out from under a left leg that was placed precariously, from her hip. It took some man power but soon she was free.

Casey shuffled to the bathroom, suprised to find it unlocked. She slipped inside and noticed that Derek was already in the shower, his work clothes strung in a trail from the door to his destination. He had wasted no time in disrobing, the stinky ensemble flung from his body without care on where it landed. Smelly Nelly's name wasn't an accident. Derek reeked when he came home from work but thought it was funny to make love to Casey while her nose wrinkled in disgust. Him taking a shower at midnight was nearly unheard of.

She slipped out of her shorts and tshirt, the anticipation of seeing him wet and naked almost caused her undoing. They hadn't taken a shower together yet. It was something she avoided because that was the last place he and Kendra had been together. But it was something she would have to get over if she wanted to enjoy him in the same manner.

Quietly slipping into the cold tiled tub, she admired his back privately for a moment, noticing the way he hunched forward with a hand bracing his weight against the wall. His head was completely held under, his shaggy hair hanging low slightly past his shoulders while wet.

Boldly, she snaked a hand out and touched the stream of water gliding down his toned back, noticing the temperature was barely above freezing. She gave a gasp from the cold and Derek turned around, startled. He opened his mouth to complain, but quickly closed it before turning his body once again away from her to get below the water; the muscles in his back moving.

He didn't even say one word to her. Casey felt like an idiot standing naked in the back of the tub behind Derek.

After several moments, he reached twords the knob and turned it to the left, indicating warmer water.

"Sorry, Case. You scared me."

"I just meant to suprise you. I was wondering what took you so long to get home and then you came in here so I thought I'd follow. Emily stayed the night and I figured you might try to come to me so I just wanted to make su.."

Casey was shut up from her rampant rambling by a cool kiss, his lips still freezing from the water that had been so frosty.

He still kissed her like he always had. Deep and penetrating, his tongue teasing and taunting. But something was a little off. It was like his movements were the same but his emotions were non existant. Derek broke the kiss and rested his head upon her shoulder, his breathing uneven and slightly troubled.

"What's wrong?" Casey wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer but not asking would be far worse.

"You know I love you, Case...I always will."

Why was he saying this? It scared Casey to think that what had just happened to Emily was about to happen to her but she would be able to tell no one of her heartbreak. She would never be able to get away from the person her broke her heart. He was destined to be in her life forever.

"I know," she croaked out. He lifted his head and held a steady chocolate gaze into her own glossy blue ones. His eyes looked red like he had been crying but she wasn't positive since they were in the shower.

Instead of speaking, Derek placed her up against the wall and held her there tight before once again loving her with his mouth. Casey sighed deep, not certain if it was pleasure or relief she was feeling.

His hand reached down to grasp her leg and in one rough motion, he entered her, catching her cry in his mouth.

Casey bit down a grown as he continued pumping into her, trying to focus on his hair, his back, and the rest of his body. It was harder than she had ever experience before. So rough, that a jolt of pain shot threw her that she hadn't known since he had taken her virginity such a short time ago.

It was never ceasing, never ending. It felt like an hour when it was no more than minutes but Casey dare not say anything. It seemed like this was what Derek needed and she was becoming such a pushover with him. Who was she to deny him her body when she had willingly given it to him so often before.

And then he groaned deep. Casey could feel something hot go into her, and she began pushing furiously at this shoulders for the first time since he began his manhandling of her.

"Derek!" Her screaching seeming to jolt him back to reality. He searched her face for clues to what was the matter. Then in a quieter voice, she answered his silent question. "You came in me."

He looked confused for a moment before realizing what he had done.

"Shit," he said hitting the tiled wall behind her head. "Fuck."

And then his shoulders began to heave. He was crying, something Casey had never seen him do before. Derek Venturi, the one with a tears phobia, was crying. She reached out to comfort him, feeling his shoulders stiffen.

"It's alright," she reasured though she wasn't completely convinced it was. "It was the first time you've done that so I'm sure it's no biggy."

He rose his eyes to meet her's once again. Casey noticed how lost he looked. Derek was looking right at her, but it was as if he was seeing something, or heaven forbidden, someone else as he gazed upon her.

"I'm sorry, baby." Derek gathered Casey in his arms and they let the water run down their exposed bodies as he once again cried, but this time into her slender neck. He stroked his hands against her soft skin in a caress meant to comfort them both.

To Casey it almost felt like he was memorizing her curves, like he would never again know the feel of them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bye, Em," Casey yelled from the front stoop as her friend finally decided to leave.

"Try not to think about it and I'll see you tomorrow at school to kick some serious

ass."

Emily turned her head to the side and gave Casey a distorted frown before running

back up the steps and throwing a sobbing head into her small bosom. "Oh, Em,"

Casey made a suppressed noise to keep from falling off her feet.

"Whhhyyyyy!" Emily regressed to wailing once again after they had made such

progress. It had been a solid twenty-four hours since she had done this exact

maneuver and now, once again, the front of Casey's shirt was stained with tears.

She had had to deal with so many tears since yesterday afternoon and last night, that

it was bound to last a life time from all the comfort she put in.

Derek's tears were still a mystery to her. This morning, he was acting slightly more

'old Dereky' by rolling his eyes at Emily's unmistakable distress and then delivered

Casey a bowl of Frosted Mini Wheats that had a mixture of coke, water, and a raw

egg white poured into it instead of soy milk. She had been so shocked he even

bothered 'making' breakfast for her that she took a bite without inspecting her food

first.

Not his worst, but still savage.

In some sick way, he was trying to lighten the mood from what had happened the

previous night.

The recent event still haunted her. If she had only stayed in bed instead of begging

for his attention like some weak female, the dull ache between her legs would not be

present and the terrifying fear of having a child at sixteen with her step-brother

would not be nagging at her mind.

After spending forty minutes under the water, it began getting cold on its own. They

simply dried off in silence. Casey was still suprised he had followed her into her

room and literally tucked her in before placing a gently kiss upon her forhead before

turning to leave. She swore he felt guilty for something so she wasn't sure what. He

always did terrible thing to her but never felt remorse. How awful was it?

The incessant blubbering drew her back from her horrifying day dream.

"There, there," she cooed. Casey shook her head in the normal 'what the hell' face

she apparently gave a lot. It wasn't something she would commonly say, but saying

anything else had already been executed.

Abruptly, the tears stopped like she had a on/off switch the whole time. Casey

wanted to know where that damn switch had been hiding.

"Is she prettier that me?"

"Of course not."

"Personality...how 'bout her personality?"

"She has nothing on wit and peppiness when it come to you."

"Nice. Is she nicer than me?"

"Ummm...naw. You're both nice." Emily threw her head back and gave Casey a

seathing glare. Hesitation and complimenting the enemy, most definitely not the

smoothest move.

"Hahahaha," Casey slapped her knee. "Gotcha. Hmmmm."

Emily grabbed Casey's thin frame once again. "Thanks, Case. You have no idea how

much this means to me."

She turned to leave and just when Casey began to feel free, Emily turned around

once again.

_Geez, what does it take to get rid of this girl, _she thought.

"You dont think that..."

"I don't think what, Em?"

"Oh, ya know. Derek would want to go bowling or something?"

"Oh, uhhh, ya see." _Think, Casey, think._

"Derek is on another one of thoughs, 'I'm not dating because girl's are nothing but

trouble and I want to make them sweat by my lack of presence' kicks." She had tried

her best to imitate Derek by lowering her voice, playing with her hair, and leaning

against the house in his sexy way that seems to get attention, though she never

noticed how beautiful it really was until recently.

"That was a good one, Case. I needed that," Emily laughed for the first real time

since Sheldon said it was over. "I've been trying since kindergarden anyway so what

difference would it make now."

Casey just shrugged her shoulders and tried her best to be nonchalant about the

whole thing. It killed her not being able to tell the one person she told every thought

too that 'her friend' was dating her step-brother, the guy that had taken up the girl's

every fantasy since before she got a serious boyfriend, and probably after that.

"Finally," Casey muttered beneath her breath as Emily retreated and went into her

own house next door.

She turned around and reentered her house, slowly closing the door behind her with

her back, sighing with relief.

It had been one of the longest nights she had ever experienced.

"What the..." She was lurched forward, falling on her knees in an agonizing twist of

fate.

"I need to talk to you, D."

It was non other than Ralph. He had tears streaming down his face as he jogged over

to Derek who had been lounging in his chair and drinking one of George's beers, a

habit he was getting into that Casey cared nothing for. Ralph lunged his body onto a

friend he didn't deserve, seeking comfort.

"No, no, no, no," Derek freaked out, giving a huff of pain as Ralph literally sat on his

lap and hugged him.

Casey burst into a fit of giggles, the sight so hilarious that the past twenty-four hours

had been entirely worth the view she currently beheld.

"Have fun, Derek!" Casey sing-songed as she trudged up the stairs, the sound of

Derek's screaming at her (not for her, but at her) reached her ears half way up the

steps.

"CASEY!"


	6. Chapter 6

Derek involuntarily went to work Sunday evening after having listened to a crying

Ralph for (how long was that?) oh ya...three minutes. Sure he felt like a bad buddy,

but the brain dead idiot knew better than to come and tell his dilemma to the only

friend who wouldn't listen.

He should have went to Sam's. Sam wouldn't have grabbed him by his underwear

and flung him out the door. Maybe he can smooth things over at school in the

morning, but as of right now, he had bigger fish to fry.

The guilt that was gnawing at him over what happened yesterday was almost too

much to bear. He had been the one to train their new Smelly Nelly's trainee, so it

had been impossible for him to get away from her. Being a Saturday, it helped

keep her at bay somewhat with all the customers they had. Derek counted his tips

and came out with two-hundred dollars on one night's work. Not too bad

considering he had waited on more tables than he was assigned to just to keep busy.

He noticed how much he had looked at Sally. She was damn near perfect, just like his

Casey. Casey, Casey, Casey. He had said her name more times than he could count

over the excruciatingly long day. It turned out that Sally was saving up for college in

the fall which was five months away so she was going to be working all the time, just

like he did. Five months of looking at nothing but blond hair and a perfect ass.

He was in trouble.

The duration they had downtime (not many, but few) had been awful yet exhilarating

at one-time. She followed him wherever he went, claiming it was only so she

could learn her job more effectively. She was already a natural; little training would

be more than enough. If it had been any other girl, Derek would suspect she was

lying, but Sally didn't strike him as the 'come on strong' type.

She had even mentioned a boyfriend, Patrick, which eased Derek's mind a fraction. If

she was off the market, it would make it easier on him by having her be the one to

say no.

But for her allegedly being taken, she found every opportunity to brush up against

him, smile with a 'come hither' kind of look, and then walk away when she knew she

had his full attention. Derek could already tell that Sally expected him to fall at her

feet, like he was sure most men did, but she was the type to be hunted; never the

hunter.

She wasn't going to come out and say how much she wanted his body like Kendra

had. But she was thinking it. It also worried him that maybe Patrick wasn't real and

she made him up in a way to provoke a challenge out of him. He was always up for

a proposition, but now he really was off the market.

He two-timed on Kendra once...or twice, but he was never serious about her. Casey

made him ache in a way he never thought possible. After they hooked up, it was

clear that no other girl would ever come close to how amazing his step-sister really

was. His blinders were on for far too long when the perfect girl was right next door,

literally, the whole time. Why screw up something so right after the wasted time was

ticked away and he could never get it back?

And his thoughts on Casey brought him back to what happened in the middle of the

night; in the shower he had imagined her in more times than he could count.

Spending all day with a gorgeous girl and not being able to hit on her had been more

rough that he suspected it would be. Sally had purposely rubbed her backside on his

groin so many times that he had a hard on half the day at work. He just wanted a

cold shower and a little time away from girls in general. The guilt he felt had been a

brick to the chest. The disgrace he felt for being down right cruel with his little

Spacey when he backed her up against the tiled tub and the way he emptied himself

inside her made him feel like the worst kind of human being.

Afterwards, he did something he hadn't done in years...cry. He didn't

just shed a tear or two; it was full on sobbing. Every event that day, and night, had

been too much to take and he couldn't hold it in. He couldn't even look her in the

eyes this morning.

Derek did play a little trick on her in his way of an apology. She yelled at him

like he had hoped and then they both had a good laugh. Fighting was a second

nature to them; their fueds were far from over.

Sally was the next best thing to Casey and it bothered him to even be thinking in this

manner. It took him back to the kitchen when Kendra had wanted Casey to come to

the lake with them. His thoughts about her had been straight forward and how he

wanted someone a lot like her, though as the time he didn't _actually _mean Casey

herself.

It just turned out that way.

Sunday was a pretty slow day at the restarant so Derek never went in until 4. He

opened the door and was immediately met by a bent over Sally, who was cleaning up

a spill from the hardwood floor.

_Focus. Keep it together, D, _he told himself before adverting his gaze and speed

walking to the breakroom to hang up his leather jacket. He slowly put on his apron,

made sure he had a pad and pen in it's pocket, and then put his hands on his hips.

Derek rolled back onto the heels of his feet and scanned the small white room with

a mini fridge, one rickety round table, a microwave, and a T.V. that only got channel

3. He was looking for something to clean so it didn't look like he was avoiding the

dining room, even if he was. He popped open the microwave and noticed that the

normally crusty convection was spotless. Who the hell cleaned it?

"How's it going?" a confident voice asked him from the doorway. He kept his head

inside the microwave, damning it for not being able to turn on when the door was

open.

He could use a nice frying of the brain just about now.

"Usual," he answered with a muffle.

He could hear one of the two chairs squeak across the linoleum as she took a seat.

Derek closed his eyes in frustration, realizing what a moron he must look like with his

head buried in the microwave. He slowly stood up to his full height of five feet

eleven inches and turned around.

He had known that look too many times before. Every girl at Thompson High looked

at him in the same way. She was checking him out.

Derek wanted to grown on the inside. She has a boyfriend; why is she making this so

difficult on him?

"Slow?"

Sally folded her arms across the table, it moving off it's uneven legs.

"It's awful out there. I'm so bored and Randy's been in his office for the past hour."

Sally lowered her voice, "We've had two customers since Steve left and I'm shocked

he even went into the kitchen to make the orders."

Derek chuckled, "guys nice enough but he's not exactly the hard working type."

"You can say that again."

He found himself once again rolling onto the heels of his shoes and stuffing his hands

into the pockets of his low jeans. "Um, you can go ahead and take a break. I'll take

care of things out in the dining room for awhile."

"Randy said that once you got here it was your turn in the kitchen."

"Eh, that's alright. If we only have one table or so, I can do both." Derek turned to

leave and then said over his shoulder, "take a thirty...please." He added that _please_

after he already left the small room. At that moment, he needed a breather from her

strong presence. The scent of strawberries and bacon on her clothes were filling his

senses. Ten minutes down, about five hours to go.

"I don't need a break." _Damn. _ She was right on his heels. "I've only been here two

hours. I'll probaby take one around six if that's alright."

"Mmmhmmm," he muttered.

Derek grabbed a wet cloth and began whipping down a table that was already

spotless. For someone whose body language said she wasn't interested, she sure

liked to have him around. Maybe that was the problem. She really was too much

like Casey. The casual way of speaking while still giving him 'the eye,' her crossed

arms and a shrugging shoulder which gave the impression she didn't care, and the

following him around when their conversation was clearly finished.

He was use to women fluttering their lashes and taking off their clothes before he got

two full sentences out. Not Casey...and not Sally.

"So, I was wondering?"

"Ya?" he asked while rubbing the table so fast it began to look polished.

"We talked about Patrick so much yesterday that I never asked you. Do you have a

girlfriend?"

Derek's hand stilled mid wipe. It was the dreaded question. What was he going to

say? He turned to look at her as she leaned against a nearby chair like his answer

would mean nothing.

The bell at the entrance rang, but he didn't turn to look. They could seat themselves

and take a minute to look at the menu that already rested in front of them.

_What the hell am I going to say? If I say yes she might want to meet her but Casey and _

_I are still a secret. What if she finds out she's my step-sister? She might think it's gross _

_and just won't understand what we really have. What if I tell her yes and she stops _

_harassing me?_

"It's complicated." Great. He gave a facebook profile answer. And the truth was, it

wasn't complicated. Him and Casey were hook line and sinker sunk in their devotion

for one another.

For the first time, Sally gave him a gaze that looked more like a women on a mission,

rather than a fluttering high school girl that he was so use to from every other

female. She walked over to him and placed a slim finger on his chest, making figure

eights.

"You know...Patrick and I are kind of complicated too."

Derek couldn't breath. How was he going to get out of this one because...because,

that girl, what was her name..._think Derek think._ He gave up but just because he

couldn't remember her name at that exact moment didn't mean she wasn't waiting

for him at home.

"You want to hang out after work?" Derek was stumped. He was stuck. There was

only one thing to say.

"Sure." And that was that. Sally smiled and pulled her pad and pen from the apron

around her slender waist and winked before going to take their new guests order.

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He had a date. A date

when he already had a girlfriend whose name escaped him seconds before.

The promises he made to Casey were weighing on him. At the time, he had meant

every word he said, and he still did. He loved her so much that he couldn't picture

his life without her.

But she was his step-sister, so even if they weren't physically together, she would still

be in his life to the day he died. Derek could always look out for her best interest

and make sure she remained all right.

Derek loved Casey, but maybe it was just easier this way.

Turning around to look at the one girl who could so easily pry his mind from the love

that awaited him, his skin turned cold at who was sitting in the booth, her eyes

fixated upon him as she gave Sally her order.

No, not Casey thank God, but the next worst thing.

Emily.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily marched out of Smelly Nelly's, opening the door with a disgruntled bang that

she never intended. Where did Derek Venturi get off dating a cutsey little blond after

he had told Casey he was done with girls?

That was...done until some whore caught his eye.

She began walking down Harper Street twords the library. Maybe Casey had just told

her a bit of false information to save Emily from the embarrassing fact that Derek

would never be interested.

Emily was beginning to think it was her looks. The guy was obsessed with blonds;

Amy, Kendra, and now Sally which is what her name tag had said. There were a few

girls over the years that were out of place in his 'type' genre but he always went back

to what he liked best. They gave 'dumb blond' a whole new meaning.

She sat in the first booth right inside the door for forty minutes, observing the

repulsive sight. Strangely enough, Derek looked uncomfortable with her watching

him. If she knew any better, he almost looked like he was worried what she thought

about his new flavor of the week. But that was a crazy notion. He never cared one

ounce for what she thought.

Emily had been treating every girlfriend he ever had like she carried the plague since

they were in the first grade together and she caught him behind a tree at recess

playing _i'll show you mine if you show me your's _with Erica Karst. He would just smirk

and tell her to get a life. He wasn't mean about it like he use to be, but he still tossed

it in her face every chance he got.

This Sally girl didn't giggle at what he said or try to flaunt assets that she somewhat

lacked, but still moved her body in a way that was sure to draw his attention. At one

point, she did ruffle his hair a bit, making it stick up in every direction.

Emily had spent so much time crying on Casey's shoulder about Sheldon, that she

decided to avoid asking her friend to join her. A little alone time couldn't hurt either

of them.

She still had an ache in her heart like no other about the way her boyfriend dumped

her...by text. He texted her that he had decided to date Amanda and no longer

wanted Emily. After five months, spending every waking minute together, that was

how he ended things.

As much as she cared about her ex-boyfriend, she had to admit that if Derek had

wanted to wisked her away, Sheldon would be history as well. Maybe that was how

he felt about Amanda, but it was highly unlikely. It really wasn't appropriate of her

to be such a hypocrite.

She began jogging up the steps to the library's big double doors, looking forward to

spending the next two hours crying over romance novels. Half way up, she paused.

Taking out her new at&t cell phone with a touch screen, she reluctantly dialed Casey.

Burdening her best friend with more troubled stories probably wasn't the best idea,

but who else could she talk too? And it didn't escape Emily's mind that the last

person Casey would want to talk about was her nemesis, yet they both seemed to be

getting along better lately, as strange as they may seem.

Sitting upon the huge concrete slab to her right, she settled herself upon the cool

support and waited for the brunette to pick up.

On the fourth ring, a small "Hello," sounded on the other end.

"Hey Marti," Emily said in a high voice that she always used with small children. "Can

I talk to Casey."

"Whose this?"

"Emily. Who else would it be?'

Marti giggled. "I know, just makin' sure on account of Casey 'spifically telling me to

not give her the phone if you called."

Emily's face soured momentarily, but there was no way she could blame Casey after

she had taken care of her so well the entire day and then this morning.

"Would you please tell Casey I'm on the phone and see if she will take my call?"

"Okay," Marti sing-songed before throwing the phone down so loudly that Emily

grimaced.

She waited on the other end for nearly five minutes. About to hang up, a suprisingly

cheerful "hey, Em," registered on the other line.

"Hi, Case. Marti said you're doing some relaxation."

"Not very much. With five other people home, how much relaxation can a girl get."

"And that is why I'm absolutely okay with being an only child."

"Eh, you have no idea how lucky you really are...so you doing any better?"

Emily could hear the slight sloshing sound of the tub as Casey asked her question.

"Ya I guess so. I'm getting ready to go in the libary and read for a bit. I havn't done

anything like that in awhile."

"Oh, sounds like fun. I'm reading _To Capture a Princess _as we speak. It's just so

romantic, Em." And then Casey tried to fix her mistake. "I mean, romance totally

sucks but the books well written."

"It's alright, Case. I'm going into the library to read a bunch of romance books, too.

As strange as it sounds, that sometimes helps."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Casey exclaimed and Emily could hear a genuine smile

in her voice.

"Well, I was, but you'll never guess what disgusting display I had the misfortune of

witnessing at Smelly Nelly's."

The other line was so quiet it became eerie. It was almost like nobody was on the

other end, not even breathing could be heard.

"Case?"'

"Hmm."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Um, ya. So what happened at Smelly Nelly's?"

"You know how you told me this morning that Derek has once again sworn off girls?"

When she didn't get a response, she continued.

"They hired a new waitress who is blond, as usual. She seemed nice enough when

she took my order, but the way she was fawning over Derek was disgusting. I

mean...she's no Kendra but subtlety goes a long way. I walked into the place and she

was all pressed up against him like his normal type of girl. I can't believe he thinks

whore's are attractive," Emily still got no response so she took a deep breath and

continued.

"Anywho, they totally ignored me for like five minutes after they clearly heard me

walk in. She was playing with his chest and had her head cocked like she was the

shit. I was the only customer in the whole place, so I...heard...every...word. She

totally asked him out for tonight and he said yes. And on a school night, can you

imagi..."

Suddenly a dial tone echoed in her ear. They must have got cut off or Casey dropped

the phone in the tub. "I wasn't done with my story yet," Emily muttered to herself.

She redialed the McDonald-Venturi residence and waited for an answer.

Ring...ring...ring...ring...ring. _You have reached the house of George, Nora, Smerik, _

_Casey, Edwin, Lizzie, and Smarti. Please leave your name and number and we will try to _

_get back with you as soon as possible. _Emily smiled at the cute message, each member

of the houshold had said their own name, with the exception of Derek and Marti

saying eachothers.

She hung up the phone without leaving a message. Wondering what was wrong,

Emily contemplated heading over to see Casey to make sure she was alright. But

there was a house full of people so if she drowned they were bound to find her

before Emily could.

Shrugging her shoulders, she once again ascended the steps of the library and went

inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Casey

Casey popped her fifth piece of sugar free gum into her mouth and chewed until her

jaw hurt. She was sitting on the floor of her bedroom, rocking back and forth with

just a blue lava lamp illuminating the room.

She glanced at the green digital clock beside her bed.

12:26.

It was a fucking school night and Derek was out...with another girl.

When Emily had called Casey earlier in the evening, she was struck silent at what she

heard, not believing it. It still hadn't registering in her brain. How could he do this to

her?

Maybe Emily had been mistaken. Perhaps someone had trashed Smelly Nelly's and it

was taking hours to clean up, maybe he had a broken leg and needed to be rushed to

the hospital, or he could be dead...the boy better be dead.

Casey tried going to sleep but couldn't manage to drift off. He hadn't even bothered

calling, and to make matters worse, George had even mentioned another girl might

have caught his attention when he wasn't home at his usual time.

She rose to her feet, crossing her arms. Pacing back and forth, the time began to

move slower yet quicker all at once. She opened her bedroom door for the

eighth time and peeked out into the hallway.

Still no sign. If she didn't get to bed soon, her math test tomorrow would be an epic

failure.

Casey quietly clicked her door shut and went to her bed, pulling back the piles of

covers, and laid her head down. Shutting her eyes, she willed sleep to overtake her.

It was the only relief she was going to get from the pain in her heart.

If Derek wanted to cheat on her, that was just fine. He was the last thing she needed.

Against her will, she opened her eyes and once again glanced at the clock by her bed.

12:57.

A tear slipped from Casey's blue eyes. After months upon months of promising he

would never get the upper hand on her, here she was letting him treat her like she

was nothing. Sure they fought all the time, but it was their way of showing affection

for one another.

This was different. They were sleeping together. At this time last night, they were

just coming out of the bathroom; the memory still burned in her mind. She was no

different to him than any other girl he had been with.

They weren't even together as long as Kendra had been with him. It really made her

feel pathetic and worthless...except he was the worthless one. Casey was worth

more than this.

So many times before, a girl had let him cheat on her and she turned a blind eye.

Casey refused to be _that_ girl.

1:46.

She closed her eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep...newly single...and newly

heartbroken.

Derek

3:48

Derek turned his key in the lock and let himself into the house. It was pitch black; he

couldn't see his hand infront of his face. Using the laser pointer on his key ring, he

used it as a guide to get him up the stairs all in one peice.

He should have been home a good five hours ago, but not one person bothered

calling his cell phone. It was a work and school night, so he usually came in with

everyone already asleep yet nobody noticed he never came home.

He wondered if Casey did.

He and Sally went nowhere. They sat inside Smelly Nelly's simply talking and eating

up the inventory. Talking about their family's, where they went to school, her future

college plans, and Derek's love of hockey. It was the longest he ever talked to anyone

in his entire life. It didn't seem to bother either of them that they weren't going to

get any sleep that night.

She had looked wonderful with her blond hair pulled from her ponytail, cascading

around her shoulders while she stuffed french fries in her mouth and drank three

cups of coke.

And when they left, she had kissed him. A quick soft kiss that left him weak in the

knees. The memory was going no where any time soon.

Reaching the landing ontop of the stairs, Derek shuffled to his room and went inside,

throwing his keys by his computer. Shedding his uniform, he put on a pair of sweat

pants and plopped down on his bed stomach first.

Derek closed his eyes, hoping to get atleast three hours of sleep. Three was better

than none. Yet something kept nagging at his mind. Regardless of the perfect night

he had, Casey still haunted his head. His guilt was strong, but not as strong as it had

been when he went into work that evening.

It was amazing how fickle he could be. After everything he promised Spacey, he was

thinking about dating someone else. Someone he wouldn't have to hide behind

closed doors with.

Lifting his body up by his biceps, Derek padded across the floor and made his way

next door. If he didn't see her, he was going to go crazy. Turning his light on and

leaving the door open, he went into Casey's room quietly. His light slightly cast a

glow upon her bed.

He sat down beside her and moved the long dark hair from her face. She looked so

beautiful. More beautiful than any one person had a right to be.

He half smiled as she turned her head fully tword him but didn't wake up. The smile

on his face disappeared when he noticed something alarming.

There were black streaks running down her cheeks. She had been crying, not

bothering to remove her makeup before going to bed. Fear gripped him tight.

Derek had been terrified that Emily got to her and told her what happened. He had

kept his fingers crossed that their neighbor would have seen him with so many girls

that one more wouldn't have been important enough to inform Casey.

He wiped away at her cheeks, trying to rid some of the black away. She stirred, then

opened her eyes. Thoughs blue eyes that he loved so much. Her brow furrowed and

then she stiffened. Casey jerked her face away from his hand and shot up, ignoring

her newly awoken state. It looked as if she had been awake all along.

"Get the hell away from me." Her teeth were clenched, her voice low.

"Case..."

"Get out!" Derek jumped from the bed and just stared at her dumbfounded. It was

confirmed that Emily had indeed told Casey what happened.

"It's not what you think," he tried calming her. Unfortuntely, it was exactly what she

thought.

"Get out, get out, get out!" She had leaped from the bed and began hitting him on

the chest until he was backed out of the door and it slammed in his face.

What had just happened? As much as he liked Sally, seeing Casey hurt this way was

not worth it. He put his forhead against the cool door and tried talking, as pointless

as it may be.

"I love you, Case," Derek said above a whisper, but not too loud. "I told you last

night that I always will and that will never change. I just need some time to think is

all." What else could he possibly say to make things better.

"I never meant to hurt you, you gotta believe me. Maybe, if we just take some time,

everything will work itself out and we can go from their, but..." what else could he

say? "But please don't shut me out."

He knew she was listening. He wasn't speaking in hushed tones like he should be but

directly at the girl her held his heart in a way that was pure confusion. He knew he

loved her but how much? If he loved her then why was Sally creeping her way in?

He turned to his left, seeking the refuge of his room when two pairs of eyes caught

his attention from the attic stairs. Edwin and Lizzie had heard everything, their silent

faces full of bewilderment. The cat was out of the bag.

He loved his step-sister and half of their family knew.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: I would just like to give a special shout out to 'bonniereads' for giving me positive feedback and enjoying my story. Suspense and conflict are great, I agree. And thanks to everyone else who has taken the time to read this far. I update everyday, sometimes twice a day, and have no plans of not doing so. If you like what you have read so far, please check back daily and I should have a new chapter waiting to be explored. If by chance I do not update, it's probably due to writer's block, but that rarely stops me.**

Lizzie pressed her head against the rough carpet in the games closet, trying to

understand what had just transpired with her older siblings. Edwin sat up, slowly

banging his head against the wall.

"Do you think it's been going on this whole time?" Lizzie spoke into the darkness.

"Look at the facts, Lizzie. Have you noticed how they rarely fight anymore?"

"Ah, no. Just this morning, Derek did something to Casey. And last week they were

screaming at eachother so bad that Casey started to fall down the stairs?"

"True, but before he would have let her fall to her death, Derek actually reached out

and caught her, thus causing the screaming to stop."

"So what are you saying?"

"What I have observed is that this 'thing' between them is newly developed," he

paused for a minute. "I think they have been fighting this whole time to keep at bay

what they really feel for one another."

Lizzie shot up and faced her step-brother, though no light lead her line of vision. She

was reduced to gazing in his general direction. "Like sexual tension?"

"Errr," Edwin was stammering, the word 'sexual' throwing him off the 'case.'

"Edwinnnnn?"

"Right, that's exactly what I mean."

Lizzie couldn't believe the weight of what was going on. She had never thought about

the fact Casey and Derek liked eachother, but it had been staring them in the face

this whole time. She just never looked close enough; read between the lines.

"What do we do?" she asked softly. Lizzie needed Edwin to tell her what to do.

"I'll tell you what we do. We do nothing," he said a matter of fact like.

"Nothing? Edwin! How can you say something like that? If we just ignore the fact

that they are together, and it does come out, what will George and Mom think when

they know that we know?"

"First of all, stop bombarding me with questions. And second, they will go back to

hating eachother because what we just witnessed," he got silent. It was three

breaths before he spoke, "was a break-up."

Lizzie released her breath. "They won't go back to the way they were."

"Sure they will."

"No, Edwin, you don't understand. Take it from a girl. Break-ups are awkward

enough without having to see the same person all the time for the rest of your life.

They'll either be trying to get along or they will avoid eachother at all cost."

"You think?"

"I do. The 'rents aren't exactly observant. Take the 'how well do you know your

children?' test I gave them. I should have called a social worker 'cause they stunk so

bad."

"So what you're saying is that we should just keep our mouths shut and Dad and

Nora won't find out?"

Lizzie nodded her head, and then realized Edwin couldn't see her without light.

"Right."

They sat in peace, grasping the enormity of what had just occured in the past

twenty minutes. Abruptly, Lizzie squinted her eyes as Edwin turned on the pull-light

from the ceiling. He ran a hand through his hair and smirked, kind of like Derek did.

Lizzie knew exactly what Derek and Casey were going through. But she had a feeling

this time...it was one sided.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek shuffled his feet down the stairs, dreading the day to come. He hadn't slept one

wink since Friday night. It was hard to believe a little over three hours ago, Casey had

offically ended it even if he had kicked around the idea himself. He deserved every

ounce of wrath that was thrown his way, but it was still hard to devour. He went on a

simple date with a girl and had fallen fiercely. He had let that girl kiss him and he kissed

her back without any hesitation. Derek really wanted to eat his cake and have it too.

What was he thinking? If Casey had been out all night with some guy, he would have

tracked her down with jealousy and kicked his ass just like he had Eric's.

Once he came home, and after the little 'dispute', Derek laid awake and realized

for the first time what a jerk he really was. He always chalked it up to his girlfriend's

being nothing more than a casual fling and cheating was no big deal since it was obvious

he wasn't going to marry a single one of them.

But with Casey...

It wasn't two weeks ago when they were lying in bed and she had talked about a future

life with him. If any other girl had done that, he would have bolted. But with Casey he

listened. He loved her ideas about her being a lawyer and he being a rock star. The

lifestyle was already sounding great.

And then she started talking about the cliche white picket fence with two kids; Derek

and Amelia. He had asked why Derek and she suprised him by admitting she had

always loved his name; loved the way it rolled off her tongue. And then he had laughed

when Casey mentioned that it was already ingrained in her to yell it in just the perfect

pitch.

Derek was suprised when the shower turned on a little past 6 when school

wouldn't be starting for another two hours and ten minutes. The sound of her pulling

back the curtain to step in; the sound of it pounding against the tile; the memory of her

wet slick body beneath the stream. He didn't deserve to see her body ever again and

he had a feeling she wouldn't let him if he tried.

He had risen out of bed, and sat against the bathroom door looking like a pathetic loser

who had just lost someone he couldn't breath without. And in reality, he had. No

matter how much he thought of ways to fix his mistake; make Casey take him back, did

he really want to?

The thought of Sally refused to leave his mind. It was like their was a split screen in his

head...a brunette beauty on one side, a gorgeous blond on the other.

If it had just been Sally's looks maybe he could stop worrying; some day soon she would

leave his mind. But that wasn't the case. Sally had a great personlity who loved

sports and ate like a man. He could really hang out with her and feel completely

comforatable.

He and Casey were a little awkward, as hard as that was to admit, unless they were

having sex and even that had been a trial and error at the beginning. It could be that

they had not been able to be honest about their relationship so far. Neither were

making a move to whip out the news, though the thought of Edwin and Lizzie knowing

freaked him out. But they weren't the tattle tailing type.

And even if they were, Derek would just hang Edwin upside down and threaten him to

secrecy.

Derek entered the kitchen, thankful that only Nora was present.

"Derek," she looked at him with concern.

"Nora."

"You look terrible," she dragged out, putting down her bowl of oatmeal and inspecting

him.

"Thanks for the compliment. I needed that."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I suppose you stayed out all night?"

"So you did know I was gone? I didn't think anyone cared."

She cocked her head to the side and gave him a stern glare. "Your father and I give you

way too much freedom and maybe we should tighten the reins. Of course I knew you

were gone. I got up in the middle of the night to check the garage to see if the Prince

was in there and that was...2 I think."

"Ya, I came in a little before 4."

Nora began eating her oatmeal once more and turned twords the coffee pot. "We'll you

better get going."

"Eh, I still have time."

"I know but with the way you're shuffling your feet, it may take you that extra fifteen

minutes to get to class."

Nora set a thermas of hot coffee in front of him. "Thanks, Nora."

Derek took a sip of the bitter black coffee, hoping it fixed the ugly bags underneath his

eyes.

"I have to wait on Casey anyway."

"No you don't."

He looked at his step-mother over the rim of his lid. "I don't?"

"Nope, she already left. She was gone before half of you were even out of bed. I'm not

sure what's wrong with her but she barely said two words and left without any make up

on."

Derek scooted back the stool and grabbed his hockey bag. "I guess I'll see you later."

Nora began to say something else but he had already opened the door connected to

the garage and leaped into the Prince. Casey really was pissed if she would walk five

long (and they were long) blocks to school.

He started up the engine and went in the direction of the old alma mater. It felt like a

jail everyday, but today it would feel like death row. He had to face Emily, Ralph,

Sheldon, Amanda, Sam, and most importantly Casey. Turning onto Madison Avenue,

Derek could see two lone figured standing on the sidewalk, one clenching the other.

It wasn't too hard to notice who they were. Emily and Casey. And this time Emily was

the one offering comfort. Should he keep going? Derek knew that she needed space

but he wanted to talk to her away from the halls of school where she can't get away.

Parking the Prince on the curb, Emily noticed immediately that someone had pulled

beside them. Her face went from confusion to fury in 1.2 seconds. She let go of

Casey's shrunken form and stormed at him as he got out out of the car.

"Ohhh no! You better get the hell back in that pathetic excuse for wheels and drive

away from here or i'll slit your tires and then use the same knife to slit your throat."

"Back off, Em," Derek said, literally pushing her out of the way a little harder than he

intended, making his way tword Casey. Her slender arms were crossed, her long hair

hung messy infront of her face. She shrunk away from him...and then ran.

Instead of letting her go, Derek ran after her. What he was going to say once he caught

her hadn't registered in his mind. All he knew was that he had to stop her. She just

kept running until she hit Edgemont, the corner slowing her down somewhat, just

enough for him to catch her around the arms and drag her to the ground.

"Get off me!" She fought with every ouce of power she had, but he held tight. Her

arms were held captive but she managed to dig her figernails into his flesh, drawing

blood. "I hate you you selfish peice of shit! Let me go!"

"Casey! Calm down and talk to me. I just want to talk."

Derek sat on his ass and brought Casey down onto his lap, rocking her like he had when

she almost got raped.

She was breathing heavy from the run..from the struggle to get loose. And then it was

like she deflated. Her screaming anger and sobbing ceased, and she leaned into his

chest, welcoming the comfort even if he was the one she needed comfort from in the

first place.

She did get in one last "I hate you."

"What I did yesterday was wrong," Derek began. "Everything, and I mean everything, I

did this entire weekend was wrong. More wrong than I have ever done...ever.

But what's done is done and I just think that you and I need to come to some sort of

even ground, a truce maybe."

"It's a lit...little to soon for this, shit head." She was still out of breath. Derek smiled

from behind her, welcoming the name calling.

"I know Spacey but we live together and I ju..."

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Spacey. From now on it's just Casey."

Derek chuckled at how angry she actually was. For him to give up her nickname's

was absurd. He rarely called her by her actual name. "Spacey, Case, Space Case,

Princess, Klutszilla. It's what I call you and that's not gonna change."

"That was before. I let you call me all of thoughs insulting names because it was

you. It belonged between us and their...is...no...more...us."

Derek loosened his grip on her, and that grip was the last shread of closeness keeping

them together. She turned around on her knees and got two inches from his face.

"This," she said indicating with her hand back and forth at a rapid pace between them.

"This is nothing. _You _are nothing. And just because we are forced to live together

doesn't give you the right to come near me. We will eat together at the dinner table to

'save face' but other than that, do...not...come...near...me. You're nothing but a leech

and I no longer what my blood sucked dry by something that needs put out of it's

misery."

And with that she walked away. Her slender figure disappearing into the distance and

away from everything, good or bad, that they ever shared.


	11. Chapter 11

Eight days later

Casey slipped into her off the shoulder burgundy blouse and skin tight black capris. She

was beginning to feel a little bit like herself once again after everything that transpired.

Things that she would rather not think about. She had even fixed her hair and put on a

little makeup this morning before school.

It landed her a date before second period. Men were so shallow.

Truman had a cocky air about him, something she swore to avoid but it was like a drug.

Why pick guys that are just going to end up treating her like trash? He was suppose to

pick her up at 7 and she'd been hiding in her room since she got home at 3:30.

Not intentionally but when she wanted to go downstairs, the asshole that shall remain

nameless, had brought his prostitute home. They were in the living room watching a

moving. Casey felt a little satisfaction for having a date tonight. He had no idea that

Truman was coming to pick her up.

Her worthless step-brother had heeded every word she said. Not one word was spoken

between them and it was apparent that the family was becoming suspicious.

Casey found out that Lizzie and Edwin knew after two days of non stop sulking and her

sister came to comfort her. Lizzie asked Casey if she wanted to talk about it and then

she informed her that she and her sidekick were already aware of the situation. It was

mortifying but half a weight had been lifted off her two ton shoulders.

The door bell rang. Casey smiled to herself since Derek was the only one in the family

room and would be obligated to open the door. She sat upon her bed, and waited for

her to be called. The seconds ticked by and finally two minutes had passed. She was a

little confused. Who else would it be at this hour?

Opening her temporary cell, she walked to the railing and leaned over to hear any voice

she could. It was Derek.

"You can't take her out. She ummm, has a nasty case of Gonorrhea."

"De-rek!" She barreled down the steps but not before noticing that it was the first time

she screached his name in over a week. It felt strange but came out more natural than

ever. Casey jumped the last three steps...and then fell flat on her face.

The pain was bad but not as bad as her bruised pride.

Fake Gonorrhea and clumsy. There was no way Truman would want her now.

Raising her head in mortification, three pairs of eyes were baring down on her. Truman

looked concerned and Derek was laughing. Figures.

And then their was 'the other women'; or was Casey that other women? Shaking her

head, she noted that she was no longer a women in his life period. It pained her to see

Sally altogether, having avoided her since the beginning, she did not want to know what

she looked liked. She was his type to a tee. Blond and perfect even if she did look

smarter than most of his flavors. Sally did get brownie points for hitting Derek and

telling him to stop laughing.

"Hi, you must be Casey. I've heard a lot about you." A soft hand clunched her own

while she still laid on her stomach in shamefaced distress.

"Sally," Derek hissed before once again turning his face to stone and acting like nothing

mattered.

Truman went to her side and lifted her from the ground. "You alright?"

"Ya, how's your face, Klutszilla?" Derek was no longer laughing but had his head bent

low with the smirk of the century on his gaze, his hands on his hips. She tried not to

think how attractive he really was with his tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth.

"I'm fine!" she barked. "I mean, yes. Thank you, Truman, and please do not pay

attention to _anything_ my step-brother says. He's seeing a therapist for his compulsive

lying."

Derek's smirk fell and he turned to Sally. "I don't see one."

"Oh, that's right," Casey said while putting a finger beneath her chin. "Th-er-a-pist is too

big of a word for you to comprehend. Let me put it in simpler terms for your small

brain. I meant to say Shrink. Can you say Shr-ink with me, Derek?"

She chuckled then turned to their two houseguests and whispered, "The psychiatrist

needs to up his dose or our little Derek forgot to take his meds today."

"Ca-sey!"

"Ready to go, Truman?"

Truman indicated with his arms for her to lead them out. "What time will you be

home?" Derek asked in a low angry voice but the concern was unmistakable.

Casey turned on him, about to let him have 'it' but realized they had an audience that

had already experience quite a show for their first time witnessing the two in action.

She plastered a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Just like last Sunday when you didn't come home until

morning and non of us gave a shit. Same thing."

And then she left, Truman hot on her heels. "Whoo," he huffed while wiping fake sweat

from his brow. "You two always like that?"

Casey no longer had contempt or a grin on her face, it was just flat.

"We _will always_ be like that. Two enemies trying to conquer territory."

But Casey left out the fact that the territory she spoke of was the conquering of her

own heart once more. A heart that had stopped belonging to her when Derek "had her

at insult" rather than hello sixteen months, four days, and seven hours ago.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the first time that Sally's touch was suffocating to him. The room was dark, it

was well past midnight, and her soft lips grazed down his jaw and neck in a feather

light touch. Consentration and focus were not in the cards for tonight.

It was also a distraction that Nora and George kept interupting them, going to the

front door and checking to see if Casey was pulling in the drive. It was a school night

and her cerfew was 11 on weekdays. In the midst of their argument, she had left

without her purse, leaving her cell phone behind. Derek was given all the freedom he

wanted. They didn't even try giving him rules because he was the biggest rule

breaker around. But Casey...

Derek had a new girlfriend. He shouldn't be pondering over his short lived flame who

was currently out with another guy. Another guy that reminded him of

someone...himself.

_Focus, _Derek thought as he brought his lips down and kissed Sally with the first

morsel of passion he had shown all night. She sighed into him which caused Derek to

break the kiss and swing his legs around so he was now in a sitting position on the

couch instead of lying down.

Maybe he did need therapy. Why was he always thinking about the girl he wasn't

currently making out with? Sally...Casey...Casey...Sally...and then Sally some more.

Derek hit his forhead with both hands; repeating the motion five times before Sally

broke his rhythm.

"Looks like Casey was telling the truth." At the mention of Casey's name, Derek's

head shot to the side and looked at Sally with intensity.

"Huh?"

"You did skip your meds." She rose from the couch and turned on a nearby lamp.

"So what gives? You've been out of it all night."

"Um, I just have a severe migrain, maybe I'll go take a shower and hit the hay."

Derek needed time alone, time to think, and time to spend by himself to wait on

Casey. Sally didn't take the hint. Instead she sauntered over to him and sat back

down, a arm laid 'round his shoulder. "Maybe you could use some company."

_Why do they all do this? Do I seriously come off as a guy that only wants sex? Maybe I _

_do act like that. Besides...the shower was the last place I had been with Casey. Shit, I _

_could go for some pizza about now._

It had only been a week and half and the first few days with Sally had been smooth

and calm. She still had a, 'I don't give a damn' attitude which he found endearing,

but it was apparent that she wanted to move their relationship to the next level.

And for the first time since he started making out with girls at twelve, dating at

fourteen, and getting lucky shortly after that, he didn't want to sleep with Sally. He

wanted a real relationship. Someone to hang out; laugh with. He wanted a friend.

Derek thought that was what he had found after a laid back night at Smelly's Nelly on

their first casual date. He still liked her, a lot, but something felt off. He was feeling

fickle once again. He wanted nothing more than to be a good boyfriend, but at this

point even Kendra didn't deserve him.

"Um, I really just want to be alone," Derek said with caution. He had to go about it

gentley. "I havn't been sleeping very much lately. And after school tomorrow, I'm

just going to come home and sleep all day so...maybe I can just see you at work on

Thursday."

The room got silent and then Sally did the one thing he hadn't bargained. "Alright."

"Alright?" He hadn't expected it to be that easy.

"Ya, no problem. We've seen eachother every day since I started at Smelly Nelly's. I

don't think one day apart will kill us," she shrugged. Sally reached down and adorned

her coat before leaning down for one last kiss. "Rest up." And then she was gone.

After that, Derek was reminded on why he liked her. The suffocation had been her

kissing, not her emotional attachment. And at the moment, he really was getting a

migrain so it hadn't been a complete lie.

Derek rose from the couch and turned off the lamp that had been extinguished only

moments before. He headed twards the stairs and stopped on the second step. A

car was pulling in the drive way, it's headlights shining in through the window. He

slowly made his way forward to the door.

Derek knew he should run. Neither of them were in a mood to fight with eachother.

Their argument earlier had been pure reflex and jealousy. He opened the door ajar

and peeked out with his right eye.

Truman was leaning over to the passenger side and he could see that they were

kissing. Their kiss broke suddenly and he could see her throwing her head back in a

laugh...looking happy. She hadn't looked happy in so long.

Resting his head against the opening, Derek could feel a tear slip from his eye. He

liked Sally but was in love with the one girl who no longer wanted him in her life,

regardless of their destiny to spend forever and a day together whether she liked it or

not. But that eternity was the one thing that kept him going, knowing he'd have a life

time to fix what he broke.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks later

Derek drummed his fingers at a rapid pace on his open locker door. Across the hallway was non other than his step-sister and her stupid Truman French.

_I bet his last name isn't even real. He probably made it up to sound more endearing because he looks like an ugly head on a stick._

"Yo, D. Who you looking to kill?"

Sam strolled up to Derek with a 'give me the details' look. It was the first time in five minutes that he tore his gaze away from their close-knit figures and French's fucking hand that was on Casey's hip, a hip that belonged to Derek...a body that belonged to Derek.

"What are you talking about?" he sneered while turning back to his locker, grabbing his Science book, and slamming the door with a force that nearly shook the whole school building.

"We have a week left of school, bro. Shouldn't you be looking mischievous and planning the party of the century instead of sniffin' out a fight?"

"Why the hell would I plan a party? We're ending our junior year. Now when we graduate, talk to me."

Sam leaned against a nearby locker and nodded his head. Derek had mood swings and lately they were getting worse. His best friend was on the docile side and let him have his moments without too much questioning, but he really was curious about the evil eye he was giving Truman.

"Seeing as there are a total of ten people out in the hallway and everyone else is in the Cafeteria, I'm guessing you're not taking to Casey's new boyfriend very well?"

"You know what, Sam," Derek barked, causing his blond comrade to lean back to keep Derek at bay. "I have had just about enough of that selfish, conceited, cocky, arrogant, peice of shit coming around the house."

Three breaths past...and then Sam laughed.

"And just what is it that you find funny about that, because let me tell you," Derek said while he huffed and puffed and nearly blew Sam down. "I find it repulsive and have this gripping need to rip his fucking head off."

"I'm so...sorry, D, but it's just so funny," Sam choked out while slapping his knee from hysteria.

Crossing his arms and tapping his foot faster than he had his fingers, Derek did not feel the same amusement. "mmmhmmm, and why is it so funny?"

"Whoooo," Sam stood up to his full height and wiped a tear from his eye. "You just described yourself when you talked about French."

"Huh? I did not!"

"Chilax, Killa. Sure you did. Case in point," and Sam held up his fingers, counting as he went. "Selfish, check...conceited, check...cocky, most definitely check, arrogant, double check, and a peice of sh..."

"Okay, I get it," Derek broke him off before he could finish. "If I'm so bad then why do you even out with me?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders and looked down the strip, noticing students beginning to fill up the halls. "Use to you, I guess."

"Great. My friends hang out with me because their use to having me around. Not because I'm wanted. You sure know how to make a guy feel special."

"Get off it, Derek. Somethings going on between you and that French guy so dish."

Derek stiffened his shoulders and peeked up just in time to see them walking hand and hand up the stairs that was located in the middle of the building. It was torture seeing her with another guy. It had never been fun with Sam and Max, but now it felt like a machine gun to his heart rather than a small irritation.

"If I tell you, you'll just add nasty and gross to the many things you don't like about me."

"Hey, I never said I didn't like your cocky, arrogant, selfish self."

"Ya you did. Two minutes ago."

"Noooo, what I said was that you had all of thoughs qualities. Your personality, even if it is irritating, has got me many double dates that I appreciate very much. Chicks seem to dig you for some weird reason so I take advantage of it."

Derek smirked while banging his knee against his locker and looked around to make sure no one was in earshot.

Here goes nothin'.

"For a short time, Casey and I...umm, we...uhh."

"Shut up!"

"I havn't even said anything yet." Derek furrowed his brow and dared to look at Sam for the first time since hitting his locker.

"You don't have to, D. I got the whole story with that unfinished bit."

"You a mindreader or something?'

"Please. The evil eye to French; the PMS attitude you have lately; you got a thing for miss perfect just like every other warm blooded male who notices that body. I mean, I know she's ur step-sis but it's not like you grew up together. Personally, I always saw it as a perfect opportunity and situation to take advantage of that you passed up on. If her bedroom was right next to mine...well, let me just say I wouldn't need any dirty magazines to build up something in my mind."

Derek hung his mouth open from shock. Sam had hit 90% of it right on the nail and he hadn't even needed to say anything.

"So am I right?'

"For the most part," he said quietly.

"What I'd miss?"

"Well, Casey and I did have a thing together...recently."

It was Sam's turned to looked shocked. He leaned in closer and looked a little hesitant before asked, "you sleep with her?"

Derek rolled his eyes. The locker room had always been the place to find out who was getting lucky, and Derek would be first in line to tell his stories, but not about Casey.

"It wasn't like that. We had it pretty serious between us for about a month but I screwed it up."

"So you didn't have sex."

"Is that all you care about. If I screwed Case?"

"Ah, teenage boy," Sam said pointing to his chest. "Isn't it what we all care about?"

"Fine! Yes we slept together but don't expect the gory details."

Sam folded his arms and leaned back once more. He had a look of confused hurt on his face. "She only let me kiss her if my hands were at 11 and 1 or 9 and 3."

"Eh, don't feel too bad. It took months and months of living in the same house and having argumentative foreplay to get me all the way."

Sam sniffed a laugh. "Ya, your right. And besides, I still don't get why your so mad. You said you were the one that screwed it up and you _do have _Sally."

Yes, Derek was still seeing Sally. How could he not when Casey had a date every night. He refused to be the one without somebody just so his little brunette spit fire can rub it in his face. But if truth be told, if it wasn't Sally, he would have ended it quickly. But his girlfriend stayed out of his buisness and didn't smother him. They had a good thing going to just give it up without a proper reason. And if Casey wouldn't even talk to him, then he didn't have a legitimate reason to get rid of Sally.

"Your right. I two-times once again like I do with every girl I date. But it still doesn't change how I feel about Spacey." Derek sounded sad, he cursed how pathetic he had let that comment slip out.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Let it run it's course and see what happens. It's not like Casey's going anywhere, even if you do have to grovel for the rest of your life for being such a dick."

"True. But..." Sam waited for Derek to finish.

"But what?"

"But I hate the thought of his hands on her. It's about to drive me crazy."

"Wow, D. Take a few steps back and think about it. This is Casey were talking about and I guarantee she's not giving up the goods."

"You think?" he asked a little to eagerly.

"Of course I do. It's been two weeks, bro. Just relax and not think about it because..." Sam breathed in and out using his hands like he was doing yoga.

"Because?"

"Our Casey is not a slut."

Derek laughed out loud and nodded his head with an actual grin on his face.

"Your right, Sam. I have time." And with that, they parted ways as Derek made his way to Science 103, hoping that what his friend said was 100% accurate.


	14. Chapter 14

six weeks later

_Maybe if I don't move. Do not move. Stop thinking about it. Mmmmm, it's about to happen._

Casey tossed back her covers with a fiery furry and ran as fast as she could. Opening her door, she bumped into Marti, causing the small child to fall to the ground. "Hey, watch it!"

She tried to choke out an apology, but the second she opened her mouth, it became worse.

_I have to keep moving. _

The rug beneath her feet turned into cold tile. It was the first time that she was thankful for boys in the house because they always left the toilet seat up, obviously to annoy the girls.

Casey fell to her knees and began retching. It was so violent that she couldn't breath. She reached out and gripped the toilet seat for balance. Now she would have to scrub her skin till it was raw.

Just when she felt normal once again, another bit of bile rose in her throat and she began vomiting once more. It was never ceasing. After several minutes all she was left with was a strong sense to dry heave, which she was doing.

But atleast she could breath. Her breaths were fast and furious. Her oxygen had been cut off so severe that she began to panic in the middle of it. In the midst of her dilemma, she had failed to notice her hair was pulled back from her face and the familiar scent of her mother wafted to her nose as she pressed a hand to Casey's forehead.

A scent that normally was soothing just made her double over and once again regurgitate, bringing up some acidic water with it.

"Was I really that loud for you to come up here?" Casey asked her question through the subsiding nausea that still threatened to take hold of her.

"Marti came down stairs and told us what was happening. What's the matter, honey?"

"I...I don't know. Probably something I ate."

Nora helped lift her to the sink so she could rinse out her mouth. The water was cool and refreshing as she splashed a little onto her face.

"Let's get you back to bed and I'll take your temperature."

Holding Nora's hand, she leaned on her like a crutch as they turned to leave the bathroom.

Standing in the doorway was non other than the bane of her existence. He was leaning against the doorframe with a distant look in his eyes. Casey adverted her gaze as she passed him when he leaned back a fraction to allow them out of the entryway.

The walk was no longer than twenty full steps but it felt like a mile. Atleast she had nothing left in her stomach if she decided to start throwing up again.

Nora pulled back the covers and Casey slipped in, getting tucked in like a small child. She managed to smile. Nothing beat the comfort of a mother's touch when you were sick. Her mother left for a moment and came back with a thermometer and put it beneath her tongue. A gentle hand smoothed back her hair, causing Casey to nearly fall asleep. The beeping of the instrument made her alert once again.

"97.9. It's actually a little low. Why don't I go to the store and get you some Ginger Ale and soup."

"Sprite," Casey croaked.

"Ha, okay Sprite it is. Derek, I want you to take care of Casey while I'm gone and if you try to fight with her, you're grounded."

"Right," a familiar voice sounded from behind her. She stiffened. Casey wasn't aware that he had been standing at her back the entire time.

"I'm okay Mom. Just hurry home."

"Well, just in case you need anything I want him nearby." Nora stood from the bed and began leaving. "She's not in her best voice so check on her every now and then. I don't think she's up to yelling for a change."

_Leave it to Mom to coddle me and then say I'm a big mouth all at once._

Casey closed her eyes and willed sleep to overcome her. She was feeling better than before but still lightheaded with a slight case of nausea; despite a feeling she wish to escape. She breathed evenly through her nose.

_One...two...three...don't you dare come back...four...five...I have nothing left._

Casey sat up in a hurry, feeling dizzy. She threw her legs over the edge to run back to the bathroom, but a waste basket was already right infront of her face and a hand pushed her back onto the bed by her head. She didn't argue. Casey leaned down and began heaving once more. How there was anything left was a pure mystery. It was more of the same as before. She was confused.

Derek's touch was gentle. He pulled her hair to the side and rubbed her back while she continued retching. As much as his touch disgusted her, it felt safe at the same time. She reached out and grabbed ahold of his tshirt and tugged for strength as the vomiting refused to cease.

"Try to breath, Case." His voice was so soft, so caring. She wasn't sure if her tears were from the aversion or his closeness.

Finally it stopped once more and and a tender hand wiped her mouth with a peice of tissue that had been resting on her bedside table. Without a word, Derek helped her lay back down and covered her in a similar fashion as her mother had.

This time he sat on her bed. His hand rubbed her forearm with agonizingly sweet affection. Why does he have to be so sweet when she really is sick? He makes her life a living hell until she really needs assistance. Why can't he just be consistant?

They both sat in silence. It was a comfortable silence that they hadn't shared in months. "This the first time?"

"First time for what?"

"That you threw up?

Casey felt confused but didn't question him. It was hard enough to keep her sick feeling at bay without answering stupid questions.

"Of course it is."

She opened a blue eye and stared up at him. He didn't seem aware that she was looking at him. Derek had a sad and concerned look on his face. He seemed to be counting his fingers. Why was he counting?

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Placing a elbow on his knee and putting his chin in his left hand, he managed a grin when he noticed she had been looking at him.

"You alright?" He whispered.

"Still crappy."

Derek nodded his head. His look got distant once again. Casey wondered what was going on inside his head but failed to ask. She still resented him and wanted no part in 'small talk'.

"I'm going to go back to my room. I'll leave the door open if you need me but Nora should be back soon."

Casey didn't nod her head or answer. She just closed her eyes and was thankful that his heavy presence would be gone soon. It was suffocating to her and the heart that still had chains wrapped around it.

On cue, Nora came back in the room. She hadn't been out more than ten minutes. Casey was thankful that she wouldn't have to call on Derek if she needed anything from him.

"Thanks, Derek. Your shift is over," Nora teased as she opened a bottle of Sprite and lifted Casey's head to take a drink.

"No problem. Um, I'm gonna go out for a minute. I shouldn't be too long."

"Oh, ya okay. Be careful."

Casey watched his figure fade down the hallway through her open door, wondering where he was going.


	15. Chapter 15

Casey opened her eyes to a darkening vastness. The sun was setting as a light glow illuminated her room. She had slept the entire day away. Her nausea was no more which was strange. Who had food poisoning or a stomach flu for no more than an hour? After a bowl of chicken noodle soup and half a bottle of Sprite, she passed out.

Casey stretched her aching body, her right hip hurt from having slept on it for hours without moving. She rolled onto her back and felt a sharp object jab her.

"What the..."

She reached beneath her and produced a small rectangle box but could not see what it clearly was for lack of light in the room. Casey sat up and reached for her lamp. She squinted her vision against the offensive brightness. Rubbing her eyes furiously, she then focused on the box that had her curious. After several moments, she noticed what it said. e.p.t. Digital Early Pregnancy Test.

"Are you kidding me?"

Casey was irritated that someone had planted this beneath her covers while she slept, though uncertain as to who it could be. If it was Nora, chances were her mother would have woken her up with the 'talk' and she wouldn't have hidden the box so no one could find it.

It had to be Derek.

Of all the asinine antics that jerk has played, this was by far the worst. She blows chunks one time and he took advantage of it to play a cruel joke on her. Rising from her bed, she opened her door with anger and turned to the right, walking straight into Derek's room. It was dark and empty. She flipped on a light and noticed the unmade bed, strewn dirty clothing, and a pizza box that had three stale peices of crust lying in it. What was missing in the mess was Derek.

Walking out into the hallway she stomped down the stairs and paused at the landing. Every single member of the family was watching a episode of _Everybody Loves Raymond. _ It didn't take Nora long to notice Casey.

"Casey. Am I glad to see you up. How are you feeling?"

Casey opened her mouth to speak and then realized that she still held the absurd test in her hand so she flipped it around so it hid behind her forearm. "A lot better actually. I'm not sure what that was but it seems to be gone."

"Derek," George began. "Give Casey your chair."

That always seemed to be George's answer to everything.

"Actually I was wondering if...Derek can I talk to you for a minute." And with that, she turned around and bolted back up the steps. She didn't have to wait long for Derek to find her in his room. "Shut the door." Casey commanded.

He closed it slowly with a click and placed both hands into his back pockets.

"Case?" He said her name in more of a question than comment.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, producing the box and holding it out to him. Derek took it and looked at it, his expression stating that he was indeed the one to buy it.

"Looks like a test."

"Ya, I can see that. Why did you plant it in my room?" She began to tap her foot furiously, waiting for an answer that better be good.

"Kind of obvious isn't it? I wouldn't spend 20 bucks on something that wasn't important."

"You spent 20 dollars on that!"

"Ya," he answered like she was an idiot. "I want the result to be as accurate as possible.

Casey's skin blanched, realizing that he was serious about her being pregnant. It wasn't just some foolish joke.

"Y...you think I'm pregnant?" She stuttered and lost her balance, falling gently onto his bed with a cushy bounce.

"You were throwing up like crazy, I noticed that it was in the morning, and you didn't seem too bad after that so I just figured it couldn't hurt to take this."

Casey looked into the distance, similar to the way he had before. The test was no longer glowering at her like a joke but as something that would determine the rest of her life. The light box was going to judge her future. Would it allow her to attend college, have a successful career, or even finish high school at all?

"I think you should try it, Case."

She lifted her gaze to look at Derek. He looked serious; not a display she witnessed often. "I don't want to."

Casey scanned the filthy carpet. If she took that test and it turned out positive...it was unthinkable. Having a baby with Derek, her step-brother, the man she had come to love just as much as she hated, was a fate worse than death. Not to mention she was in a steady relationship with Truman and Derek was still seeing that harlot from work.

"I know," Derek whispered while sitting down next to her. He opened the cardboard edge and took out the thick white stick that looked like technology had gotten a good hold on it. "But not knowing won't make it go away."

Casey could feel him watching her, waiting for a reaction. Somehow, she managed a slight nod which encouraged him to continue.

"Umm," he began after running his fingers through his hair and leaning twords her to show the instrument. "I guess you just pee on this thin part for a total of five seconds and it should say 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant' in two minutes. If you screw up, its okay. It comes with two tests."

He opened Casey's palm and deposited it into her hand. "I guess I have to really pee," Casey spoke. "I havn't been to the bathroom for hours."

Derek just smiled and nodded his head, "you have been dead to the world."

She slowly rose from his bed and made her way to the bathroom. Derek was close behind, his presence weighing heavy on her but she wanted him nearby. Closing the door in his face, she sat on the toilet and carefully peed on the stick. When she was done, Casey placed it on the edge of the sink so the contaminated area was hanging off the edge.

She sat on the floor and waited...waited for an answer that would forever change her destiny. Two minutes past, and still she didn't look.


	16. Chapter 16

Derek leaned his forehead against the bathroom door and waited. The longer he waited, the more anxious he got. Checking his watch, he noticed that seven minutes had past. Plenty of time for Casey to piss and know the results. He was hesitant to interrupt her but what if she was in shock? He could stand outside the door all night and never know.

He rapped on the door with his knuckle and waited for an answer. Nothing. Derek once again knocked but added a questioning voice to it. "Casey?"

He still failed to get a response. Turning the brass knob, he was relieved to note it unlocked. Stepping inside with caution, he peeked around the corner and saw Casey sitting on the floor infront of the sink. She had her head on her knees with her arms wrapped tight around them. Derek was suprised when she spoke.

"I can't look." Her voice was muffled but at least she was aware of what was going on. Her rocking motion indicated a comfort that she desperately needed.

Without a word, Derek rushed over to the test and picked it up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and focusing his gaze upon the elephant in the room. The word was so clear that the wind knocked out of his chest. He had to stay calm. It was evident that Casey was about to loose it any second and he was the only one left to keep a handle on things.

It made a loud clank as it hit the trash can. Derek knelt beside Casey and they sat in silence. Neither one of them made a move to speak. After nearly a minute, she bolted her head up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why arn't you saying anything?" she muttered through her tears.

"It's positive, Case." His voice was low. There was no way for him to deliver the news gently.

Casey did the one thing he hadn't anticipated. It had been so long since she willingly touched him but her head rested beneath his chin, her legs laying on his own, as she cried into his chest. He rocked her like he had so many times before while holding her head in his right hand.

"It's gonna be alright, Spacey." What else was he suppose to say?

"How can you say that? My life is over! Why is this happening to me? What have I ever done to deserve this...and everything that has happened to me the last few months?"

Derek didn't answer her. Casey was right. She didn't deserve everything that had happened to her. Everything that he had done to her...and now this.

Her sobs subsided a little; her grip loosened a fraction but still neither of them moved.

"Casey?"

"Hmmm?"

Derek wasn't sure if he should ask. The timing sucked but he would drive himself crazy if he didn't know.

"Is it mine?"

Casey lifted her head and turned a glistening blue gaze on him. She didn't look angry at his question, but the hurt in her expression was undeniable. "Why would you ask me that?"

Derek squeezed the bridge of his nose but continued rubbing a thumb on her bare knee. "You've been seeing Truman for almost two months. I just want to know."

"You think I would sleep with him?"

Derek looked at her with a softened frown. He placed his palms on either side of her face and placed a kiss on the tip of her reddened nose.

"Of course I don't but it has been at the back of my mind. I had to ask, Casey. I'm sorry."

She sniffled. "It's okay. I understand why you would think that. I do try to shove him in you're face a lot."

Derek opened his mouth in amazement at what she just admitted but he closed his quickly and let out a bark of laughter. "Nice to know you still care enough to do that."

Her chin began to tremble as she once again placed herself within his hold. They sat like that without moving. Time ticked on. Time that neither of them wanted to keep moving. And to make matters worse, Nora slipped into the bathroom and found Casey in Derek's grasp. She looked at them in awe, wondering what could be so bad that arch nemesies were offering one another comfort.

"What's going on in here? Everyone thinks you two fell off the planet."

"I wish," Derek huffed. He looked up at his step-mother who had her hands planted firmly on her waist, waiting for answers. An answer that she was not going to like. Silently, Derek pointed a thumb to the trash can and as Nora moved closer, Casey's grip tightened. She was squeezing and shaking so much that he was positive he was about to break in half.

Nora reached into the waste basket and immediately found the culprit. It's clear words shooting her like a bullet. She dropped it back into the trash and fell beside them. Literally fell. She didn't take the time to use her knees and lower herself to the floor.

"How...how could you let this happen, Casey?" she put a hand onto her head and shook it violetely trying to make sense on how her poster child was a pregnant teen. "I've always talked to you about being careful and the proper use of contraception. I...I didn't even know you and Truman were having sex."

Casey remained ingrained within her shell, also known as Derek's chest. She burrowed deeper. Derek put his entire arm over her head, willing her body to stop shaking. If this was how she felt self, then so be it. But it was obvious that Nora would get no answers from Casey. Derek was going to have to be the one to tell her.

"She's not."

"Derek," Casey sobbed his name. It was a silent plea to keep quiet.

"She's gotta fine out, Case. If it's not now, it will just be another time. More time for you worry about it."

"What's going on? What arn't you two telling me?"

"She's not sleeping with Truman, Nora."

"So you're telling me that my responsible daughter had sex with someone she's not dating?"

"Umm, not really."

"Well..." she willed Derek to continue with impatience.

"Mmm, the baby...it's mine," he said barely above a whisper.

"What was that. I didn't catch it."

"The baby is mine."

Nora's face paled in bemusement. It was evident that the answer handn't fully registered in her mind. And when it did, she cried. More tears was not something Derek wanted but atleast she hadn't ripped his balls off yet.

And then she did the most obsurd, bizzar, and craziest thing Derek hadn't wagered on. Nora leaned into them both and hugged tight. Casey came out of her shell and wrapped one arm around her mother while the other was still clutching him tight.

"I'm sorry, Mommy!," Casey wailed.

"Shhhh. Accidents happen."

And then Derek felt the need for comfort too. He scooted forward and welcomed the tight hold as all three of them rocked back and forth, tears flowing onto the cold tile.

That was how George, Edwin, and Lizzie, found them shortly after.


	17. Chapter 17

four months later

"I am not naming my daughter Amelia Casey just so you can call her Basket Case."

"Come on, Princess. You wanted to name a boy Derek so why can't I atleast give her your name as the middle?"

"Because you just want Casey as her name so you can give her the repulsive nicknames you stuck me with."

"Right. But it comes from the heart. Besides calling Marti and Dad, Smarti and G, you are the only one I have ever bothered to nickname."

"So I should be happy you call me Klutzilla and Space Case?"

"Mmmhmmm. It...comes...from...the...heart."

"You're out of your mind."

"Hey! You should be lucky I'm not pushing for Casey as the first name because," Derek dropped down to a whisper, "I'm not too crazy about Amelia."

"What's wrong with Amelia?!"

"You probably just want to name her that because of the women pilot, women libs thing."

"What if I do? Anyway, I happen to like the name. It's just Amelia Earhart is the first time I heard it."

Derek was crashing Casey's personal space again but for the first time, she didn't seem to mind. Her belly was protruding out of her tshirt. It was the same tshirt she wore to bed before becoming pregnant.

Derek would never tell her this but she was the more beautiful than ever. Expectancy sure looked good on Casey. The rest of her had stayed the same size except for her stomach that carried his child. It had taken awhile to get use to the idea of becoming a dad at 17, but then he started to think about how fond he was of Marti, and she was just his sister. It was unthinkable how much he would love his own baby and Casey knew it.

Derek figured that's why she was starting to tolerate him again. He had spent the last several months gushing over the baby. Even when she rolled her eyes, he always caught a whisp of a smile on her lips.

"Are we talking baby names?" Marti said while clutching Sir Munks-alot tight and climbing onto to Derek's lap. She put a hand to Casey's stomach, waiting to feel it move. When the child failed to do so, she smacked the area where the feet should be to wake the baby.

"Careful, Smarti," Derek said while grabbing Marti's hand and then tickled her.

"St...stop it Smerik!" The seven year old giggled.

"Okay, but no more baby hitting. Got it?"

"Got it. So are we baby naming?" she got back on topic.

"Yes we are. What would you like her name to be?" Casey asked Marti in a way so the child would feel included.

"Ummm," she thought hard. "Blueberry."

"Blueberry? I'm not sure that's a name, Smarti, but good try."

"How about Blue Berry? Cut the word in two."

Casey laughed, "We're not naming her after you're favorite food. Sorry, Marti."

"Eh, that's ok. So what have you come up with?"

"Well w..," Casey started but Derek interuped.

"Amelia Casey."

"But we already have a Casey."

"I know," and then Derek fake whispered to Marti so Casey would intentionally hear him. "But I have failed to give Casey the nickname Basket Case and this feels like the perfect opportunity to fix that."

"By giving it to our daughter?"

"Yup," Derek smirked and then pushed Marti off the bed. "Go tell Ed to make me a sandwhich."

"Okay, Smerik."

"So what do you think, babe?"

"Think you're out of your mind, _Der_."

"I still have three months to bug you about it. I'm not giving in so quickly."

Derek and Casey sat in silence for the first time since he barged into her room and jumped on her bed. Literally jumped. He had smacked his head on the ceiling, which caused him to fall and Casey to laugh. It was a quite a switch from their normal roles.

After Casey found out she was pregnant, the whole family was disappointed but not necessarily shocked. Nora and George admitted that they always wondered if the arguing was due to a mutual attraction but had failed to mention their concern so that their eldest children wouldn't come to realize it and ponder the same question. But Derek and Casey had realized it on their own.

It never occurred to them that they would actually sleep together so putting their rooms right next door was never an issue...or so they thought. Derek had put their minds at ease and told them that Casey most likely conceived in the shower and that a bedroom wasn't required to have sex so Casey still would have ended up pregnant. Casey had smacked him and the 'rents didn't find it amusing. Derek had actually been serious when he said that.

And then they had to tell Sally and Truman. Truman had ran like hell; they never actually broke up. When senior year started, he ducked into a different hallway any time he saw Casey coming and eventually she said they ended it 'silently,' meaning 'not at all."

Sally was a different story. She was still willing to stay with him even though he was having a baby with his step-sister. She thought it was a little weird but 'boys with be boys' and Casey was pretty. It took him two extra weeks to end things with her. In all honesty, he probably would have continued going out with her if Casey hadn't been so moody about the whole thing. She didn't understand why she couldn't keep her boyfriend when he could still have Sally without any repercussions.

It pretty much came down to Sally and the baby. No brainer. He didn't want Casey running away with his child when she went off to University and he only saw little Amelia on Thanksgiving and Christmas. Luckily, Sally understood like she always did. She said that moving to Vancover for college would split them anyway.

So now Casey and Derek were both single and they seemed content with that. It still pulled at Derek's heart to think he would never be given a second chance with his Spacey. He hadn't even brought up the topic of getting back together. As of right now, he was strickly her 'baby daddy' and that was a consequence he had to learn to live with.

"Well, I'm going over to Ralph's. He's having a party tonight and if I don't make it, their are bound to be disappointed party goers."

"You're going to a party?"

She looked a little hurt that he would leave on a Friday night and still possess some of his youth while she couldn't.

"Umm, yes. You wanna come?"

"Does it look like I can go to a party, Derek? And besides, someone drunk might hit my belly and I could go into preterm labor."

"Well we wouldn't want that."

Derek leaned over and gave a quick kiss to Casey's cheek and her growing belly then leapt off the bed before she could smack him.

Her gaze became mischievous and she raised a perfect eyebrow. "I have the perfect name."

"Oh, ya," he said intrigued. "And what would that be?"

"Amelia Dereka McDonald."

Derek reslammed the door and crossed his arms. "First of all, Dereka is not even a name. Far worse than Casey, and I just want to name her that so I can call her Basket Case...in a loving manner," he added with affection. And then Derek turned agitated. "And second...it's Venturi."

Casey's face fell flat.

"McDonald."

"Venturi."

"McDonald!"

"Venturi!"

And with the last word, Derek bolted out of the room before she could say any more but he didn't fail to hear one last "McDonald" yelled before running down the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Three months, nine days later

Casey spent the last week walking miles, eating spicy foods, and jumping up and down trying to kick start labor. She was a week over due and the stretching of her abdomen was becoming unbearable. According to the doctor, Amelia was only a little over 7 pounds. It felt like she was about to have a child double that weight.

Sitting on her bed, a place she found herself often in the past several months, she laid down and closed her eyes.

_Maybe if I push, I'll start to dilate and my water will break. _

Casey held her breath and bared down. After three more attempts, it was pointless. All the pushing seemed to do was agitate the baby, causing her to kick Casey's chest repeatedly.

"Owwww," she groaned.

It was impossible to get any rest. No matter what position she tried, it caused her severe discomfort and pain. She finally decided on a half and half; half on her back and half on her side.

DING DONG

The door bell rang. Casey needed sleep but didn't want to move and close her door. Nobody was home except for Derek and herself. George and Nora were at work. Lizzie was playing soccer at the park, Edwin went with her to 'coach' since he was a big know-it-all, and Marti was with Mrs. Higginbotham since Casey could go into labor any minute and they wanted her out of the way just in case.

Derek opened his door and peeked around the corner. Casey grinned at him. He never went more than ten minutes without looking in on her.

His steps retreated as he descended the stairs. She hoped it was a salesman so the house would once again go to being nearly silent. The silence was something she was trying to take advantage of. Soon it would be full of baby noises.

Relaxation was coming easy to her but the muffled sounds downstairs were interupting her peice. It was evident that Derek knew the person. Perhaps it was Sam.

And then she heard it. A women's voice. Casey shot up quicker than she had in months and pushed herself up to waddle slowly into the hallway and clutch the railing.

"I just thought we could talk, Derek."

Casey froze. There was no mistaking that voice. It was Sally. She was coming back to London and wanted Derek to take her back.

Casey began moving twords the stairs, a movement she couldn't seem to stop. It was like she was floating.

"I can't do this Sally."

"What? Are you busy?"

Why couldn't he talk to her? He wasn't doing anything of importance. Casey leaned down to hear what was being heard.

"I just came by to tell you that Vancouver isn't working out so I'm going to go to a nearby college closer to home. We can always pick up where we left off."

Casey was seeing red. Where did she get off coming in and stealing her baby's father like she had before? If it wasn't for her, Derek would still be Casey's.

"I told you we were over, Sally. Casey's due any time now and this is the last thing I want to deal with."

"So you're turning me away because you're busy preparing for the baby? I can come back in a week or two."

Derek got eerily silent. Casey crept down to the second set of stairs and leaned further forward to catch what he might say.

"No."

"No?" the blond seemed shocked.

"I was confused, Sally. I'm not anymore. All I need is right here with me and...that doesn't include you."

"But you said that Casey was pissed and I was the reason. That's the main reason we broke up, right?"

"I liked you...a lot. But I never wanted you in quite the same way. I just thought you were easier some how. I didn't have to hide you the way I did her."

"You went out with me because I could be a public girlfriend?" Sally asked offended.

Derek shrugged. "I went out with you because we got along, we never argued, we had so many things in common, you're beautiful, but...you're not Casey. I screwed up enough with her and I'm not going to repeat my mistakes."

Casey's smiled widened at what Derek was saying. He never told her any of this to her face. It was pure perfection the way he was talking about her to Sally. His words couldn't be more perfect.

"A mistake?"

"I'd still be with you if the baby and college hadn't happened," Derek continued honestly. "But only because I'm selfish and don't care to be single. Casey will never take me back with the way I treated her. But it _will always _be Casey."

Casey wiped a tear away from her eye. She had no idea this was how Derek felt. She figured that when Sally left, he had put on a brave face but in all actuality, he didn't want to be with her.

Retreating down the stairs, she came face to face with the girl who had ripped everything from her grasp; tore her world apart and cost her months of misery. But now Casey was on top.

Casey was coming out victorious because Derek loved her more than he did Sally, even if he had cheated. He was Derek, a natural heartbreaker. And right now it wasn't Casey's heart he was breaking.

"I understand," Sally said while glaring at Casey. Derek turned around and noticed her standing on the landing for the first time. "I guess I have no business being here anymore," she turned around to leave. "Bye, Derek," she turned to Casey. "Buy, Casey." And with that she left. Hopefully for good this time.

Derek walked over to her and pounded his fist against the railing. "How much you hear?"

"All of it."

He looked embarrassed but Casey wasn't sure why. He had expressed his love for her to the one women who had always put a bullet into Casey heart. Unless he simply told her all of that for show because he didn't want a girlfriend right now.

"Did you mean it?" Casey tried to stay nonchalant, but the anticipation of his answer was strong.

Derek raised just his eyes to look at her, keeping his head tilted down. "You know I did."

"Then why havn't you told me sooner?"

"Come on, Case," he began while shuffling up the three steps to where she stood. "I'll be honest...I was in deep 'like' with Sally but was never in love with her way I am with you. It's always been you and it always will be. My biggest problem is thinking with the wrong head...but not anymore."

"You love the baby more then me."

Derek looked taken aback by her statement. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Its always 'Amelia this' and 'the baby' that. You kiss my stomach but rarely me. Except for a few annoying pecks on the cheek."

Derek took Casey's face in his hands and made her look at him. "I love you and the baby equally. There is nothing I want more...there is nothing that I will ever have to satisfy me the same way you and Amelia will. Love you, Princess."

And with that she threw her arms around him...or atleast tried. Her belly kept them from getting too close.

"Wish you still would have said something sooner."

"I never dreamed you would take me back," he whispered. "I don't deserve you, baby."

"No you don't. But now you're stuck with me for good and if you cheat on me again, I'll chop you into little peices and burn your flesh" Casey used the same line that he had used at the lake when she had threatened him, saying she was going to sleep with Eric and he wanted to kill Kendra's cousin.

Derek chuckled. "If I'm that stupid twice, I'll chop myself up over an open fire. I love you."

"So you've told me," She used his own line against him once more.

"Ha, paybacks a bitch."

"That's right. Oh, and Der?"

"Hmmm?"

"My water just broke."


	19. Chapter 19

Prologue

Lizzie and Edwin

Lizzie's leg was moving a mile a minute, sitting beside Edwin. The waiting room was stifling. Casey's water had broken on it's own so labor was going unnaturally quickly for a first time mother. George and Nora refused to leave so their middle children insisted on staying as well. They didn't want to miss the birth of their first mutual grandchild and neice.

Edwin reached out and put a hand on Lizzie's knee, stilling her nervous reaction. The leg turned to stone.

"How you think she's doing?" Lizzie asked with worry in her voice.

"Probably in agony, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Edwin," she said with sarcasm and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine. This kind of stuff happens all the time."

"I know, but I'm still worried about her."

Lizzie looked so helpless. She always felt like she had to be Casey's rock. Edwin never understood why she took on so much responsibility when it came to her older sister. If Derek was the one giving birth, Edwin would be throwing a party for the amount of pain his brother would suffer. He chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Lizzie asked questioningly.

"I was just thinking about Derek in labor."

Lizzie started cracking up as well. "That was random."

"Ya, but wouldn't it be great if he was the one in pain?"

"True."

Once the laughing ceased, Edwin took a look at Lizzie. He wasn't the most observant when it came to girls but he always noticed Liz.; Just because they were friends. It was unnerving the way she watched him. It was the same way Derek and Casey had looked at eachother from the beginning.

George and Nora would freak if they had four children dating instead of just two.

Edwin shook his head. Dating? Where had that came from? But some say that relationships are always stronger when you're friends first.

He reached out to grasp Lizzie's hand. She didn't hesitate to intertwine her fingers with his own.

"Edwin?"

"What I'm about to do is really stupid and probably the worst timing ever."

"What are you going to do?"

Edwin leaned in to kiss her. He paused, waiting for her to pull away but she stayed rooted to her spot. It encouraged him to continue. His lips pressed to hers lightly before deepening it; the first kiss for both of them, he was sure. It wasn't the smoothest moment in either of their lives but Lizzie fell into him and they worked on perfecting it together.

Casey and Derek

"You sure about this, Case?"

"Ya, I think it will make everyone happy."

"Everyone but Amelia." Derek scoffed as he tapped a pen against the hospital nightstand. He gazed at the two loves of his life. Casey was in the middle of her first breast feeding, a look of pure bliss on her angelic features.

The baby was everything they had imagined and more. She had the most amazing blue eyes and a crop of dark hair, just like her mother. The labor had been a short six hours and Derek couldn't be more thankful. It was six hours of torture for them both. If they had to go 24 hours, neither of them would have made it.

Derek rose from the swivel chair and bent down to kiss his baby's cheek while she fed and then planted a full kiss on Casey, tongue and all.

"Hey, hey, hey," she scolded with a smile. "Not infront of our daughter."

"She doesn't know what's going on."

"Great. I can just see you using that excuse when she's two and during her parrot stage, repeating everything Daddy says."

"You're right, but as of right now I'm taking advantage of the time I lost."

"Gonna take more than a sizzling kiss, Venturi."

"Sizzling?" he cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Am I that good."

Casey rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the baby.

"Love you, Space Case."

"Love you, Shit Head."

"Hey, hey, hey. Not infront of the baby," he mocked.

They both shared a genuine smile before Casey snapped her fingers and pointed down at the birth certificate. "Write her name down."

"Ahhh," he sighed. "I'm sorry for this Basket Case but you're mother is sometimes a tyrant and loves to get her way."

George, Nora, Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, along with Derek and Casey had all expressed their wishes for a name. Nobody could agree on one so it seemed they would all get their way. Casey insisted it would sound regal, Derek insisted it just sounded stupid.

At 4:36 PM, Amelia Casey Georgina Grace Aimee Bailey Blue McDonald-Venturi was born.

The poor child was starting out on a rough note because of her disfunctional, yet loving, family.

Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read my Dasey story, even if it did have ups and downs. The reviews were awesome and encouraged me to continue. If you liked this story, I will post more in the future so keep a look out. :D


End file.
